Behind his back - The continuation
by ThePersonUnknown
Summary: A series of snippets of Bella's life, as she walks down the path she's chosen.
1. Scratches in the stone

Sunlight peeked through the open curtain, spreading weak rays of warmth across the twisted bodies on the bed. The golden light shone across the expanse of Emmett's legs and back, making his skin glisten with each movement of muscle. He knelt comfortably on the bed; his body settling over Bella's sleeping form, blocking her closed eyes from the harsh light.

Her back was peppered with light pecks, her skin tingling as his fingers rubbed each tender spot, pressing into the warm flesh. Her body still ached from the previous night's activities, and despite it being the day after, her cunt was still tender, and satisfyingly raw. She could faintly remember, in her dreamy state, the feel of him sliding into her, the satisfying stretch and fill, the embarrassing sounds she had made…

It had been two days since the start of their "Activities" And Bella already could feel her life unraveling beneath her. The obsessions, the ties she had thought her heart held for her distant fiancé seemed to fall away, insignificant compared to the torrent of emotion she felt now. Lust, love, freedom. With Edward, everything was unhealthily over-dramatized, sucking the life from her. That wasn't love. She didn't think she even knew what love felt like. All she knew was how good it felt when Emmett caged her to the bed, the lack of fear when his eyes turned black, and the absolute protectiveness. She needed that. She didn't know if it was love, but she wouldn't trade it for anything. She hadn't realized it before. He didn't hover over her, check her messages, check where she was going and why. He wasn't controlling, obsessive and out-right annoying. He gave her is phone number and told her to text him every so often so he knew she was safe. It made Bella feel… Useful, like she wasn't this petty doll that couldn't look after herself. He didn't touch her with hesitation, and if it weren't for her knowledge in his true strength, she would've thought that their intimacy was no different from anyone else's. He didn't hold back himself, he growled, and purred and didn't grow sensitive when the topic of her transformation came up. He supported her, smiling at her quirks and allowing her to visit Jacob as long as she stayed careful and kept in contact. It wasn't petty, there was no jealousy with Emmett, she didn't have to prove herself to him, and he didn't push her to Jacob with his doubts and constant bitching. And although it was wrong, and it should've sent guilt over her, drowning her. It only highlighted the contrasts between the two men, and how stupid she had been to ignore them.

His fingers curled around her hip, kneading the tender flesh as his breath whispered over her neck, and her eyes fluttered open, her head turning to the side a she glanced up at him. "Emmett…" She squirmed, laughing as his touches tickled over her back, shuddering as he reached the small of her back. "Emmett, they're coming back today, we have to clean this room." They had both decided to keep their relationship secret, stay with their respective spouses so as to keep the peace of the household. Emmett feared that if he left Rosalie, she would wreak havoc on the Cullen's, go on some type of sick vengeance. Bella worried that Edward would turn suicidal…it didn't make them happy though, knowing they would have to watch the other with another.

He huffed, burying his nose into her shoulder and inhaling. She smiled; rolling over, her hand coming up to his face. Her eyes softened. She leaned up, brushing her lips against his softly, before moving back down. He followed, pressing his mouth against hers, the kiss deep and turning her brain to mush. Finally he pushed up, climbing from the bed. Black silk sheets falling at his feet, and pulled her up with him. Grinning down at her, pulling her against his chest. Her breasts pressed against his skin, she sighed at the sensation, his skin rubbing against her peak, her hands wrapping around his waist.

His hands rubbed up her back, and he pressed her closer, a growl ripping from his chest as he relished the feel of her soft, warm, supple body pressed against his naked form. She sighed, leaning into him, feeling the harness of his body slide against her skin, whimpering as his thigh pressed between her legs.

"How are we going to make this work Emmett?" She whispered, feeling him pull her closer, his fingers spreading over the small of her back. "It doesn't matter Bella, do you honestly think I'm going to allow something like this to stop me from having you..." She shuddered, his voice deepening with an undercurrent of lust as his fingers kneaded her hips. Her eyes closed at his words. "You're mine remember." She moaned, amazed by how massively his words affected her.

She had decided to spend the night at his house, giving Emmett the ability to have her over every surface in the large mansion. He had fucked her in both Edward's room and his own, and Bella worried that their smells would be too obvious, Emmett had relished the idea of leaving his scent all over her. He had grinned down at her, silencing her qualms by thrusting into her and making her mind dizzy with lust.

It was the morning of the Cullen's arrival, and already she could see the knowledge dampening Emmett's mood. She understood his worry, and wished she could convince him that he was both the first and the last man to touch her. But despite her worries, the disappeared when he pulled her back into the bed, silencing her with a series of well placed touches and words.

…

She ran her fingers over the smooth expanse of the black marble, for the first time realizing that she had never touched this piano before. The ivory keys were glistening, and at first glance anyone would think that it had never been touched before. A bitterness rose in her, he was willing to pay so much attention to his piano, yet he left her wanting each and every single time, she couldn't find it in herself to be sorry for her infidelity.

She gasped as two hands wrapped over her stomach, pulling her out of her trance, wiping away her bitter thoughts... Her back met with the cold, hard expanse of Emmett's chest, but despite the cold, the touch made her feel unbearably warm. His hands travelled down, whispering over the hem of her jeans. His thumbs hooked under the material, and she bit her lip when he tugged them down.

"Emmett, we can't, they'll smell it…" She groaned half-heartedly, but despite her protests she pressed closer. It felt new, completely surreal, as if this were her first relationship. He held her like he meant it, like every pore in his body wanted to meld them together. He caught the material of her panties, and Bella waited in baited breath as his hands stopped, fingers rubbing the sensitive flesh of her thigh. Then he carried on, pulling both pieces of clothing down her legs. And despite her protests, she found herself stepping out of the material, letting it pool at her feet, her lower body completely bare. She sucked in a breath as his hand moved between her thighs, cupping the warm flesh, kneading the skin.

"I love the fact that you're not bare." He breathed into her hair, pulling her closer. She blushed, her heartbeat thumping loudly in her ear. "So warm, so fucking soft." She swallowed, turning to look at him through one eyes, opening her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a weak cry. His finger slid into her core, a soft growl forming from his chest at the silk warmth.

"E-Emmett, they-"She whimpered, trying to tell him the others would be here in an hour, they shouldn't. But as the finger moved further, pushing into her core, not nearly as big as she preferred, but still making her wish he wouldn't stop, she found herself not caring. He rubbed is nose up the column of her neck, inhaling. "We don't have to do anything, I just want to play." He crooned, eyes alight with mischief. He moved her forward, till her hands were resting against the cold surface of the piano, her body leaning forward. His body knelt behind her, hands spreading her legs, his finger pulling out, and she whimpered at the loss, leaning her head against the marble.

"You smell delicious Bella…" His nose ran along the curve of her ass, inhaling her scent as his hands enveloped her hips, pulling her back. She gasped, looking back at him in shock and slight confusion. A red tinge covering her warm cheeks. He grinned up at her, before leaning down between her thighs and pressing his nose against her centre. She bit her lip, shuddering at the cool texture as his breath swept over her wet skin. "Fuck, just want to devour you." He groaned, his tongue swiping across her entrance, causing her hands to grasp the edge of the piano, her eyes closing as pleasure coursed through her body.

She whimpered, her center quivering as his cold tongue breached her entrance, pushing inside of her, the cool texture causing her to bite her lip to stop the sounds which tried to escape. Her nails dug into the marble, and she noticed the light scratches over the surface, not caring that Edward would surely notice the damage on his beloved instrument. He moved inside of her, lathing her walls, before pulling out and rubbing her clit. Her brow furrowed, her arms shaking as her release drew closer.

"Emmett…" She reached a hand back, gripping the material of his shirt, "Please…" She tried to pull him up, but he was too strong. He pulled back, his chin and nose wet as he smirked up at her. "Tell me what you want Bella, can't do anything unless I know" She growled, and the sound was a meager comparison to his own, but fuck if it didn't turn him on.

"I want to see you…" Her cheeks heated up, her voice soft and unsure. You would think by now, after having been in several suggestive positions, she would've gained some confidence, but the inkling of insecurity in her gut kept her ties down. This was Emmett, big, strong with a body built of steel, and the ability to turn even a nun into a simpering mess of need and lust. He had Rosalie, why would he want someone like Bella, who had no clue what she was doing. She lowered her eyes, curious. The thought of seeing him eat her out made her core gush with liquid heat. She didn't hear him move until his hands encircled her waist, and she was slowly turned. He pressed her front against his chest, and lowered his lips to press against hers. Her hand moved to clutch his hair, fingers threading through the dark locks. His tongue pushed into her mouth, and she moaned as her taste ran into her mouth.

She gasped as he pulled her up, his hands on her waist. Placing her neatly on the surface of the piano, her legs hanging off the side. The kiss broke, and she frowned as he pulled away, a smile on his dimpled cheeks. He grasped her ankles, moving them so they stood apart, her thighs separating and revealing the wet centre between. She gasped as her lips spread, her cunt vulnerable to his inspection. His pupils dilated, and he stepped forward, reminding her of a lion on the prowl. She whimpered, already eager for his touch, and resisted the urge to reach down and touch herself.

His hands curved around her thighs, and he pressed several kisses over her stomach, making Bella blush. She wasn't model material, her skin bunched when bent in this position and it looked unflattering in her opinion, but the look in his eyes stayed adoring and dark as he moved down. She waited in breathless anticipation as he reached her thigh, his eyes closing and a low growl flowing from his chest, he looked as much a predator as the beasts she often saw on the Documentaries Charlie watched, and it sent heat through her body.

It felt like her body was burning, resisting the urge to thrust up; she bit her lip as he blew a gust of cold air onto the quivering flesh. Her hips twitched, and she watched as his head lowered. The feel of his tongue against her heated body made every intelligent thought fall from her mind, her body arching up as her mouth fell open in a soundless scream for more. His hands grasped her hips, keeping them still, and she whined in frustration, wanting to press herself closer.

She gasped as he pushed in a finger, his tongue pressing against her clit, and felt the unbearable tension in her stomach begin to tighten. "Emmett, please… more…" She begged, unconsciously reaching down to thread her fingers in his hair and rock her hips against him.

She gasped as he pulled her closer, inhaling her scent and releasing a heavy groan at how amazing she smelt. He pulled her lower body from the table, burying his face into her heat, his tongue flattening and circling her clit before paying attention to her entrance. Pushing in, and spreading the heavy muscle, feeling her walls tighten. Liquid gushed over his tongue, and he licked it up, cleaning her of all her juices, causing her to release a desperate cry. He lifted her knees, placing them over his shoulder, licking and circling the small bud. One hand moved between her legs, and he pressed in two fingers, stretching her entrance as he pressed against her clit.

"Oh- Ah- Emmett- I'm going to- I can't" Her hips bucked, her head falling back onto the cool surface. Her hands gripped his hair, nearly tearing the strands as the ecstasy tore through her limbs, stealing her breath away. She heard, beyond the haze of pleasure, a feral snarl, and a loud crack "Oh God, Yes!" Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she felt him lift her from the piano, pressing her against his chest, her legs wrapping around his waist. She felt her body go boneless, small whimpers falling from her lips as she struggled to regain her breath. Responding eagerly when he pressed their lips together. She could taste herself on his tongue, and it made her press herself closer against his chest, riding out the aftershocks of her orgasm.

When she regained her breath, she slumped in his arms, pressing her forehead against his shoulder and releasing a satisfied moan. He chuckled, pulling her back. "You still alive?"He teased. She smiled lazily, nodding, "I'm getting there…" He laughed, placing her down on the ground and catching her when her legs nearly gave out beneath her.

She furrowed her brow, gripping his forearm. "You didn't-"She flushed, swallowing, "You didn't come…" He smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her lips and whispering against in her ear. "I don't need to Bella, seeing you like that was enough for me." She flushed, the lump in her throat tightening, until he reached out and dragged her mouth up against his.

"You were so beautiful Bella." He breathed, "And I wanted to fuck you so badly…" Her body heated up, and she wished he would. "But I can't, not right now, they'll be here in twenty minutes." She froze, her eyes widening and she nodded, leaning up to press a kiss against his lips.

"Thank You Emmett." He smiled, cupping her cheek, before letting go and picking up her fallen jeans and panties. She took them from his offered hand and smiled, putting them on. The piano had body imprints in it, and no matter how much Bella wiped, the cracks would not disappear.

"He's going to be so angry." She breathed; amazed that she didn't feel as guilty by it as she should. He leaned up behind her, and grinned, his fingers running over the indents. "Now whenever he plays for you Bella, all you'll see is these scratches, and all you'll think about is my face buried between your legs making you scream. His hand ran up her arm and she shuddered, glancing back at him and managing to crack a smile.

"They're about to arrive." He said softly, his smile falling as he stepped back. She reached for him, her eyes softening. The little courage she had, she gathered and she hugged him, her arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him as close to her as possible. "It won't end here Emmett; you promised me I was yours." He smiled, his hand resting on her waist before he pushed her back, and grabbed her hand, "That you are Bella." He said, grinning wolfishly, pulling her to the family room.

Their hands fell away as the family walked in, and Emmett watched as Edward rushed forward, his arms wrapping around Bella's body, pulling her close. "Ah love, I missed you." He crooned, and Emmett turned away, ignoring Bella's reply in response. Rosalie ignored him, walking past and leading up the stairs, and he had to smirk at the coldness.

Alice's eyes were fixed on him, and he stared at the pixie, defying her gaze, daring her to speak up. Instead she stormed past, with confused Jasper in toe, he knew they would have to talk, he loved Alice and couldn't stand her being angry for long, and she was like a sister to him...

"So love, how was these past three days in my absence?" Edward asked, and Emmett had to stop himself from snarling at how idiotically stupid his brother sounded, so confident that Bella had been lost without his presence, if only he knew… He waited for her answer. Would she lie, say it was terrible, making him feel as if his presence was wanted, needed…

"It was amazing Edward." She said happily, and Emmett had to stop himself from smiling at the sweetness in her voice. She sounded so innocent, and he had to stop the urge to mentally smack himself for how weak he sounded with all these feelings.

"What did you do? He asked, and Emmett looked back at them watching Bella from over Edward's shoulder. His smile warm, and deceivingly innocent.

Their eyes connected, and she bit her lip, "I hardly left my bed." She responded, her eyes innocent, and Edward bought it, grinning and assuming that by that statement she meant that she was so depressed in his absence.

Emmett left the room, struggling to hide his smile, listening to Edwards's confusion as Bella laughed in the other room.


	2. The best man

"Are you angry?"

The room was horrible silent, save for Bella's slow, nervous breaths. Her knees were pressed against her chest, and she watched anxiously as Alice paced the room, her hands twitching and fiddling behind her back. She would stop, frown and open her mouth as if to speak, before thinking better of it and continuing her restless pacing.

Finally she sighed, taking a seat beside Bella on the bed, her eyes tired. "No…" She shook her head, smiling sadly. "I'm not angry." She looked up, and Bella couldn't stop the sigh of relief. She nodded her head, shuffling on the silk sheets before standing. Alice's eyes were light, and golden, and inside she could see the tiredness in her pupils.

"I'm not sorry Alice." She said her eyes determined, refusing to apologies. She watched as the small woman looked up, nodding. "I know you're not, neither is _he_." She indicated towards the door, where they could hear the sounds of Emmett playing on the Television, a miffed little scowl on her small face. "I just- I want you to be happy Bella!" She exclaimed standing and folding her arms across her chest. "I know you're unhappy with my brother, and Emmett is too, it's just-"

Bella cut her off, placing a warm hand over her shoulder. "I know its unexpected Alice- But I can't have you hating me… And neither can Emmett…" Suddenly her body was crushed by two small arms, Alice's face nestled into her bosom.

"I could never hate you Bella… I love you both dearly, if- if this is what makes you happy then I'm glad for you. I'll always support you." Bella smiled, returning the tight hug. She leaned into Alice's cold body and began to laugh. "I just, I don't want either of you to get hurt, and as much as Edward and Rose piss me off, I know this will affect them badly, I want to avoid a confrontation." Bella nodded in understanding, smiling sadly "I know, Thanks Alice." She smiled, disappointed when arms fell away, her small body moving and sitting on the bed. She clapped her dainty hands, sitting opposite to Bella and leaning forward dramatically. Her sad expression fell away, replaced with an eager smile.

"So how was it?"Bella's face flushed red as she looked down, fiddling with a dark piece of thread on her pant-leg. They both looked up when the bedroom door opened, Jasper walking into the room. Bella blushed, and Jasper seemed to feel her worries because he bowed his head, smiling softly. "Don't worry Bella, I know, I won't snitch." He said soothingly, a wave of calm washing over her. She looked at Alice, catching the sheepish grin on her dainty features. "He is my husband Bella…" She defended, and Bella smiled, shaking her head. Alice dragged her face back, continuing their conversation. The door closed and he was gone, leaving them alone again. "You saw…" She tried to explain, her embarrassment over-whelming her. Alice slapped her thigh gently, grinning, her amber eyes sparkling. "Bella… I didn't _want_ to see anything, I blocked it out because of Edward, and I want you to tell me if it was good."She glanced away, her tongue pressing to her cheek, and couldn't help glancing at the door. She knew she would regret this, who knew how big Emmett's ego could get. She nodded her head, peeking up through her lashes, "It was amazing Alice." She whispered, biting her lip.

"He didn't hurt you?" Alice said seriously, her eyes firm, and Bella shook her head, sighing dreamily. "He was perfect."

The room erupted in a series of laughter as Alice fell to her back, cupping her hands against her mouth. In the distance he could hear the roar as Emmett joined in, his voice traveling up the stairs and through the closed door. "Thanks Bells!" He shouted, and her face lit up, blood flooding her cheeks. "Oh Bella! You're face…" She sat back up, giggling heartily. "And the phone stunt!" She exclaimed, "I was miffed at the time, but that's so hot." She made a show of fanning herself, causing Bella to crack a smile in response. "But what are you going to do about…" She said seriously, and Bella looked away, out the window into the dreary grey sky of Forks. "We can't do anything Alice, you know Edward, and he'll do something really stupid. I don't know how Rosalie will react, but from Emmett's reaction, I'm guessing not so well." Alice nodded, licking her lip and standing.

"Yea, we've gone through something like this before, it didn't end well." She sighed. Bella furrowed a brow, curious. "What happened?" Alice laughed humorlessly. Well, I wasn't there myself, so these are accounts from the others, but apparently…" Bella leaned forward, absorbed.

"It was twenty or so years after Rosalie found Emmett, and the New-born stage had begun to wear down, and with it went the lust."

"Lust?" Bella asked confused, and Alice smiled. "When we're newly transformed, our cravings are heightened, for a male, which means that those little cravings they get sometimes are multiplied tenfold. However Apparently, Emmett began to realize that he wanted to live his own existence, explore… have fun- you know?" Bella nodded in understanding. "He tried to leave, branch out, but Rosalie would have none of it, she went on this insane killing spree in the village close to where they lived, no one could stop her. I'm sure you've heard of the case of 'Magdalena Solis'?" Bella's eyes widened, her body moving back in shock. Alice nodded in confirmation. "Exactly, they still think they caught the killer, as if…" Bella recoiled, her eyes slightly fearful of the blond. "Emmett felt obligated to return and he convinced her to stop, he hasn't left since..."

They sat in closed silence, Alice letting the information absorb in, Bella struggling to cope with her new found fear for her lover's wife. "At least Edward will be better to deal with." She whispered, and looked up when Alice laughed shaking her head.

"Oh Bella… So naïve." Bella watched her, something akin to horror building in her stomach; what did she mean by that? She could not honestly be so unlucky. Alice glanced at her, grinning toothily. "You think that because he dealt with the Jacob escapade well that he'll do so this time… No Bella, I don't think so…" She pulled herself up, her small body standing in front of Bella.

"Bella, how much do you know about Male vampires…" She asked delicately, and Bella responded with a shrug, not thinking there was much to know. They were male, and vampire… But Alice shook her head, tutting like a disappointed school teacher and clapping her hands.

"Bella let me explain something… Male vampires are a lot like animals in the way they think. When a male vampire mates with a female, they immediately form a unit." She threaded her fingers together, "The female represents the weak and most precious part of the unit, whilst the male represents the hardest and most dominant one. His purpose is to protect and defend his unit."Bella watched fascinated, "So you can imagine what will happen when another male comes and threatens that unit." Bella interrupted, confused, "But he didn't do that with Jacob." Alice smiled, "Jacob isn't a vampire, it's like a male lion and a male zebra. The male lion won't feel threatened by the zebra; because he knows his females will stay with him." Bella frowned, "That's rather arrogant…" She muttered. Alice laughed, "However if another male lion came along and began attracting the females attention-"

"The lion will attack to defend." She breathed, understanding. Alice nodded, clapping with a smile on her face. "Exactly! So if this happens, the males will have no choice but to fight it out until one backs out. That's the only way this will end when Edward finds out, he's not as righteous as you may think and he will try his best to get you back."Bella sighed, leaning back and staring at her lap, everything becoming so surreal in her understanding. "What am I going to do Alice?" She breathed, biting her nail. Alice sat beside her, "There is nothing you can do Bella, you're dealing with nature, and in nature only the strongest comes out on top." She nodded shoulders slumping in defeat "What would you do Alice?" She said desperately, wishing there was some way to avoid a confrontation, but from the view of things there was only one path, and that led to either Emmett or Edward hitting the dust. She looked back at the pixie and was shocked by the smile on her face. "Bella, listen and listen closely. There is only one thing you can do in this situation-" She crooked her finger and Bella leaned close, their noses pressing together as she listened.

"All you can do is sit, enjoying the sight of Emmett topless and feral giving your fiancé a beating which is long-deserved." She burst out laughing at Bella's wide, shocked eyes and her pink cheeks, falling back on the bed, ignoring Bella's un-amused expression. Finally her tense expression broke into a small smile and she released a small chuckle.

She stepped back, her eyes soft and shook her head. "Thank You Alice, I really needed that." Alice laughed, grinning and jumped to her feet, her arms wrapping around Bella's waist. "Oh Bella, you're like a sister to me, and all I want for you is to be happy-" Her sentence was cut off when they heard the rumble of a car engine in the distance. Bella's eyes widened and she looked at Alice, "He's home..." The black-head nodded, her eyes turning serious; but a smile on her face. "Remember what I told you Bella." She nodded, allowing the young woman to usher her from the room.

With the promise of more talking later on, Bella made a slow descent down the stairs. She was met with two cold arms. "Hello Love." He purred, leaning down to press a kiss against her lips. Bella dodged it smiling softly, her gut twisting in resentment, the last thing she wanted was him kissing her with Emmett so close at hand "Sorry Edward, gotta run, I promised Emmett I would play with him." There was never such a promise, but he didn't know that, and Bella wasn't going to tell him. She saw the slightly annoyed expression on his angelic face, and had to bite down the spiteful response, was he honestly so arrogant as to assume that everything revolved around him. She bit her lip to hold back the laughter.

Throwing herself on the cushion, she grinned at Emmett and grabbed a controller, ignoring his amused smile. "Nicely done Bells, that was really hard core, who knew you had the balls." She chuckled, and leant her back against his body, shivering softly as his jeans caused the material of her top to push up, her skin bearing.

Edward sat on the loveseat alone, his eyes dark and his mouth twisted into an unhappy frown which he directed at his brother. And on sight, Bella would understand her fear when looking at him, but on comparison it was like a bunny glaring at a wolf, he had no chance and Bella could see that he knew it.

He hit play and as the theme-music of the game began to play the tension in the room began to rise. It began to grow unimaginably uncomfortable the more she played and ignored his glare. The game paused and Emmett placed his controller down, his smile staying on his face, curling dangerously until Bella couldn't tell if it was a snarl or a smile anymore. "That frown of yours is disturbing our play-time Eddie; I suggest you share your problem or leave. If you're on your period I'm sure Alice will have supplies she can lend you." Bella had to hold her laughter behind her palm, her shoulders shaking as she looked at Edward, feeling slightly guilty for picking on him like this. But he was a grown vampire, and bitching like this wasn't going to get him anywhere. He snarled, standing from the seat and disappearing from the room, leaving nothing but a gust of cold wind in his place. Bella shook her head, her amusement morphing into irritation. "He's like a small child." She murmured.

"He's gone." Emmett muttered, Bella sighed, her shoulders slumping at the unhappiness on Emmett's face. "Alice said you'll have to confront him…" She whispered, and her well balanced happiness tumbled when he nodded.

"He had you first Bella… It's natural that I'll have to fight to get you…" She gritted her teeth, "But I'm not property." She snapped, slamming her fists into the couch angrily, "I should have the right to decide." He smiled; his body leaning over her till their faces were pressed together. "Of course you do Bella." He whispered grinning, and she fought not to smile in return. "Are you mocking me Emmett McCartney Cullen, because I should hope you would know better." She said sternly, her brow lifting, a small smile curling her small lips. He chuckled, his dimples showing and she struggled not to gasp at how adorable he looked when he smiled. He leaned forward. Her breath caught in anticipation, and his lips brushed over hers, "Of course not Swan." He said, their mouths pressing together, catching her response. She sighed, pressing back, her hands threading through his dark hair, feeling the messy curls in her fingers.

It was soft and gentle, and disappointingly short. "Incoming!" Alice shouted down the stairs, causing their mouths to break apart, Emmett quickly pushing himself back and away. Her breath was coming out in quick pants, her heart beating erratically in her chest and she fought desperately to calm down. Emmet grinned beside her, and she scowled, "Proud of yourself aren't you." She said irritably, and he nodded, eyes missing the previous unhappiness it held before. A minute later, the door slammed shut, and two occupants entered the room, diminishing their happiness.

"Hey Edward, Rosalie!" Alice shouted down the staircase, and Bella had to shake her head at how excited the pixie sounded over their predicament. Rosalie stared icily at the pair on the couch, before stepping forward dangerously. "If you would be so kind, I would like to sit beside my husband." Bella made to stand, the lump in her throat progressively growing larger and larger the more nervous she became. This was Rosalie, she could swipe Bella's head off her shoulder in a second, she had killed an entire Village, it was not wise of her to test the blond. But the hand over her knee pushed her back down. "Sorry Rose, she was here first, she calls dibs." Emmett replied, picking up his control nonchalantly and pressing play. His dark eyes were firm, and the hand over her knee kept her stable in her growing panic. Rosalie's eyes flashed.

She turned, her blond hair flicking behind her as she waltzed from the room, calling over her shoulder arrogantly."Yes well, perhaps you and Bella can share the couch tonight Emmett, cause you won't be welcome in our bedroom." Bella had to choke down her laughter at the punishment, and turned to see Emmett grinning happily.

They both turned to Edward, and Emmett arched an unimpressed brow, watching as his brother followed after Rosalie, a scowl on his face.


	3. AN! Read, your missing out! Important!

Hello My most loyal readers!

Thank you so much for the positive comments on this story!

I just want to answer a few questions…

The relationship between Bella and Emmett is a bit confused. Emmett knows his feelings for Bella, however Bella's reluctant to name her feelings, she doesn't want to fall for him and then he leaves again…

Secondly! I promise that I will be writing more, you will get a chapter at worst every three days depending on my time-table. I love Emmett too much to abandon him.

Thirdly, I'm sorry if this disappoints a few of you, but Edward and Rosalie WILL NOT be ending up together. Edwards needs to learn how to treat woman, and grow a pair of balls. And Rosalie needs to learn that the world does not revolve around her.

Finally…

I know some of you want a showdown between Edward and Emmett, and there will be one… But I have a question: Do you guys want more smut scenes first, or do you want the show-down in the next chapter? If so, how do you want Edward to find out?

Oh! Idea! Maybe, Bella gets hurt in some way from the confrontation… and Edward is about to change her, but she asks for Emmett, so he has to change her….


	4. The realities of a relationship

**A/N I am so sorry, I'm such a liar! I said 3 days at worst, it's been more than that, but with exams and everything life has been so hectic, and I don't want to rush a chapter because you guys deserve a chapter which is written and read through properly, you've given me so much love already, you deserve the very best, I'll try to update often.**

**I figure I should just add, I'm sorry for the lack of connection between each chapter, but these were originally supposed to be one-shots, and I'm terrible at long-stories. So although they have plot, their time frames are messed up.**

**And One more thing, I'm sorry of Emmett is a bit OOC, and as is Bella, because naturally I'm trying to develop their characters and make them realistic, I don't want my Bella to be as shit-brained as the movie one, she needs to grow up, so that's what I'm doing.**

**Twilight is not mine, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer, enjoy this chappie and comment to let me know what you think.**

She had never realized how truly reliant she had become on her relationship with Edward, until she sat in her bed alone, the emptiness beside her becoming a looming shadow in her subconscious, a mocking reminder of how much she needed a presence beside her. The window was closed, and if she turned to look at it, she knew that two bright amber eyes would be staring at her, demanding and probing for an answer. It was almost haunting, and she shivered when she thought of how she used to need those eyes, how they used to make her fall into a brainless mess of words and actions; it was almost sickening. That she would so childishly need a man to keep her alive, like a child and a blanket, was she truly so sad? Was that to be her purpose, chasing after love, after a man who cherished a china doll, not a woman? Edward now represented a side of her she had learnt to leave, to abandon, a side that she no longer knew or wanted to be. He represented open windows, secrets and no friends. She clenched her eyes shut as something tapped the window, gritting her teeth. She didn't want him in here, he didn't belong in her bed, he didn't belong in her heart, he had lost that privilege when he had first left, and now he had broken it when he had abandoned her under the perception that he could control her, that he would use himself as an excuse to manipulate and deprive her. He had lost her.

Emmett was different. She didn't need him. She wanted him, that was no lie, but she had now learnt that it was unhealthy and unfair to depend on someone that much. She still couldn't call what she shared with him love, although she cared for him, and her feelings were strong. He reminded her so much of normality. His character, his personality, he presented an atmosphere of warmth despite his cold exterior; she would mistake him for human if it weren't for the obvious physical differences.

Their situation seemed almost cliché, and she laughed at how much he reminded her of a normal high-school senior. Maybe that was why she was so attracted, maybe she truly did desire a shred of normalcy in her relationship. But with normalcy came the obvious doubts. She had never dealt with doubt, never been truly unsure. But now she was, with each second she looked back, she had to wonder what he truly wanted; she had to wander what she wanted from all of this.

Her phone buzzed, and she growled, the noise disrupting her thoughts. Could he not take a simple message, seriously just go home! She reached over, grabbing the device angrily and clicking answer.

"What!" She snapped, squinting in the darkness. But the voice wasn't what she expected.

"That's a lovely way to say hello." His voice was warm and mocking and she knew he was teasing her. She couldn't help but deflate in relief, collapsing back on the pillow, her phone pressed to her ear.

"Sorry, I thought you were Edward." He laughed, and she can hear shuffling on the other end, before a door slammed. "No, sorry to disappoint, just good ol' Emmett, sadly he's sulking in his room, muttering over why his darling Bella has shut him out." She couldn't help giggling at his impression. "I'm out the house, so you can speak freely."

"I closed my window, didn't think it was... Okay for him to be sleeping in my bed after everything." She didn't know if it's technically okay to talk about things like this, what his stand on things was. Was he as okay with the situation as she was? Was she honestly growing a moral code after the last few days of fucking in closets, cars and other suggestive places, she figured it was a bit too late for that. He seemed to interpret her silence, because she could hear him chuckle from the other side, immediately easing her worries.

"Good, can't have him touch what doesn't belong to him." He sounded warm, his voice bottomless and jealous, she can feel her blood rush in her body, her limbs throbbing from the tinge of warmth under her skin, and she found it absolutely ridiculous how safe the sound made her feel. Edward never used to do that. Now that she thought about it, Edward never used to do anything except place her on a pedestal!

"How was your day?" It's a mundane question, and she feels completely out-placed by it, her chest tightening at how ordinary it is. The last person who had bothered to ask that was Charlie, and she hadn't bothered to spend any time with him, too wrapped up in running after her fiancée. Guilt built up, and she put a mental reminder to talk with Charlie make some drastic changes over her relationship. First Charlie, then Jacob.

She rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling. "It was boring, school, homework, confused fiancé's." She listened to him hum in agreement, and grinned, "And a very sex-deprived body." His intake of breath let her know her words were taking desired effect. She continued.

"It was so boring in Biology, with Edward writing those horrendously sappy notes, I couldn't help remembering those messages I had in my phone, the ones you had sent me, and they were right below his nose." Her grin grew wider the more silent the line became, because she knew that he would only grow silent if he was trying his hardest to stay quiet, to hold back the sounds. She pushed the blankets back, her body feeling trapped. The cool air brushed against the bare flesh of her arms and legs, the large, oversized top quickly hiking up to reveal a plain blue pair of panties.

"I was so turned on, he was so confused, and it was all your fault, leaving me unattended for such a long time, then sending those messages, I think it's about time you take responsibility." She was way out of her comfort zone, never having done this before, but it didn't stop her fingers from dragging the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, her legs unconsciously falling apart to bare the flesh between, and it was so achingly warm, and sensitive, and she _really_ wished he wasn't on the phone.

He breathed deeply on the other end, and she shivers as he chuckled, his voice dropping a tone. There's something forbidden and achingly wicked about doing this through the phone, the idea of being overheard, or walked in on, and not giving an actual crap, it makes her body throb, her skin tight and her legs rub together to create the impression of friction.

He seems shell shocked, from the low breaths, and she knows that she has to take initiative, that she has to stop relying on him to always know what to do, because perhaps he was as confused as she was. She sucked in a breath, building as much courage as she could. She breathed in, her heart beating in her ear, nearly blocking out his response.

He groaned over the line, as if the memory was enough to send him over the edge. She didn't give him the chance to respond.

"Do you want to know what I was imagining?" She breathed, letting her head fall back onto the soft down, already feeling her adrenaline build up, her body achingly ready to show him exactly what he wanted to see.

He growled through the line, breathing out a deep breath, she took the green light to take the reins, she had full control. She dragged her hand over her trembling flesh, feeling the digits soak in her heat, her breath shuddering out of her lungs.

"It was supposed to be a quite night, that night we first... We first did it, but it had been 3 weeks since my last self-satisfactory session, and Edward wouldn't help at all. I was mindless with the need to be touched, and I knew you were outside, watching, and I didn't care that you would tell, that it could destroy the careful relationship we had established." She tried to stop the mindless abandoned babble her mouth was giving away, the amount of vulnerability she was putting herself under.

He was silent on the other end, and she resisted the growing fear, what was he thinking? Why wasn't he responding?

"I had always been attracted to you." She breathed, gritting her teeth, since when had this become a confession, but her mind was twisted into tight knots of confusion, and she had to have something clear in her life, maybe he could be the clear part, where everything else was blurred and confused.

"And what's worse, you're my fiancé's brother, I shouldn't be talking to you right now, I shouldn't be reading your texts behind his back, and becoming unimaginably turned on by writing on a page, and you're married." Her voice was weak, and as sick as she was, voicing the dark parts of their relationship only served to get her more excited.

"It's so undeniably wrong, but I'm not in the least bit sorry. I'm phoning you and I've closed my window, I've given you something that was meant to be given to him, and I don't regret it, because he didn't deserve it, and now whenever I'm with him I can't help remembering you, and when he messages me, I can't help wishing it was you, and you've completely corrupted me, and I've never done this before, I don't do these things, I'm not that type of girl, no one would ever look at me and see that person, but the second you came through that window, I was gone, and there's no way back, and I really _really_ don't want to go back, I need you." Her breath stuttered, and she closed her eyes, trying to calm down her racing heart, she was getting too far ahead of herself, and rejection would be the outcome. But he was so silent, and not even a breath could be heard, and each second was complete torment to her mind. She opened her lips to apologies; perhaps take it all back, if that was possible.

"Bella." His voice was rough, and he beat her reply, his tone sending heat over her skin. Like a man who's trying to hold back all the tension, trying to stay calm, he sounded wound up, and she didn't know if it was good or bad any more. "Open your window." She whimpered, not thinking as she stood, stumbling to the window in her rush and drawing back her curtains, nearly crying at how tight the lock was, struggling to unlatch the pane.

Celebrating was short, and dismissed as she got it to open, because her attention was soon drawn away as two hands wrapped around her body, pushing her back. He wasn't gentle, but it didn't hurt, and if she wasn't so absorbed in what he was doing to her neck, she would've jotted it down and thrown it into Edward's face later.

His hands wrapped around her waist, hiking her up and against the wall, her shirt lifting exposing her stomach and bare legs. She wrapped them over his hips, struggling to maintain a grip with how shaky her limbs had become, desperation mixed with excitement turning her into a quivering mess, a pile of limbs completely wrapped around his finger, under his control. He helped her, his hands moving over her thighs and pressing her body into the wall using his own.

She felt trapped, and confined, but it did nothing to distinguish her lust. He was in complete control, he could take whatever he wanted and she would be helpless to resist, and the fact that he knew that drove her to heights of senseless ecstasy, she wanted that. She wasn't a china doll, she wanted to be used, she was giving herself willingly, and he wasn't rejecting her offer.

Their mouths meshed together, and her breathing soon turned ragged as his tongue slid over her bottom lip and into her mouth, twisting hers, drawing small gasps and broken whimpers from her lips, her hands sliding over his shoulders and gripping his shirt, pulling him closer. His hips pressed between her thighs and the contrast in temperature only drove to highlight how wet and hot she was. She pressed herself against him, seeking friction, gasping at how sensitive she was down there, the lack of intimacy had wound her body tight and she doubted that she would be able to last long.

He growled, breaking their kiss and pressing their foreheads together. Their breaths mingled together, his cold forming steam against her hot. She arched her neck, pressing their mouths back together, it wasn't heavy, and all it contained was their lips, but that seemed to make it more intimate, the dance of mouths, his sliding perfectly over hers. She arched against him, and the action provoked him into pulling her away from the wall, and down on the bed. Her hair fanned out, and she gasped, his weight quickly moving over her, his hand sliding over her mouth to cover the noises she was making.

"You're fathers home." He breathed, his nose sliding over her cheek, under her chin and down her neck. "You're going to have to be quite for me Bells, can you do that?" He stared down at her, and she had to bite back a whimper at how deep his voice had dropped, it was almost mocking, as if he were teasing her, yet she couldn't feel a shred of anger or irritation. She nodded, blinking up at him, and sighing as his hand slid away, sliding down her neck, and hooking on the neckline of her shirt.

The soft material quickly tore under the pressure, and she shivered as he pressed against her heated flesh, her back unconsciously arching closer. She could hear his intake of breath when he realized that she was bare, not having worn a bra to bed, the cool air caused goose flesh to rise over her skin, the peaks of her breasts hardened to small pebbles which he rolled between his finger, causing a crescendo of pain and pleasure. She bit her tongue to keep quiet, whining in frustration as his hands spanned down her ribs, she laughed quietly as his skin tickled her, receiving a grin in return.

His lips whispered over her throat, his tongue flattening over her pulse, and she made the horrendous mistake of pushing her throat up.

His teeth caught her skin, and she felt a harsh sting as her flesh tore. It felt like a razor cut, not too deep, but deep enough to draw blood.

She stared at him, his body freezing as his breathing stopped. "Emmett." She breathed, but he shook his head, a broken growl rolling through his chest, keeping her quite. Her breath caught in her lungs and she waited in bated silence for his next move. The lump in his throat bobbed, and his hands curled in the sheets, his eyes turning dark.

He panted, his chest rising heavily. She bit her lip, not finding any reason to fear, despite the apparent danger she was in. Her logic was, he was a hunter, and so if she showed no fear, he wouldn't attack. She slowly brought her hand up; dipping her finger into the drop of blood, coating the digit till it was deep ruby. It wasn't a large wound, and not a lot of blood was coming out. His gaze was fixed upon her hand, and she was amazed he hadn't given in yet.

"Does it hurt?" She whispered, her brow furrowed in concern, she didn't want to hurt him, and if it became too much, she would rather he left to save himself the hurt. He growled, the sound seeming more animal than man, but still shook his head, no. "It burns." He gritted out, pushing his face to the side, trying to avoid direct sight of her neck. "My throat, feels dry."

She smiled softly, and imagined how stupid she must seem, lying beneath a provoked vampire, blood on her neck, in direct line of attack, jeez she was stupid, and the newspapers would have a field day if they could catch it. But there was something different about him, He hadn't killed her yet, he was still coherent, and that seemed to show that despite everything, he wasn't as monstrous as many may believe, there was still a shred of humanity.

She slowly lifted her finger, and hesitantly run it over his bottom lip, staining the plump skin ruby red. A small bead of blood ran over the curve of flesh, and dripped along his chin, till it finally gave into gravity and fell to her chest, forming a tiny pool on her right breast. The bed creaked beneath their weight, but all else was deathly silent. The material of the sheets scratched against her back as it stretched beneath her, his hands tightening into fists beside her head.

She shivered as the muscles over his arms and stomach shuddered and twitched, brushing against her breasts. She could feel the power he held in his body, and shuddered to think of how much damage he could cause with his hands, then the thought led to all the other things he could do, and she fought to bring herself back to reality. She half expected him to pull an Edward, to jump back and tell her how irresponsible she was, to threaten to leave. But he didn't. A growl ripped from his chest, and she stared up at him, reminded of a wolf crouching over a rabbit. Absorbed, she watched as his tongue peeked out from between his lips, running across the stained flesh, gathering the blood she had spread there. Running slowly over his bottom lip. She could feel him shaking as his body took in the sweet taste but still fought to stay in control. His once amber eyes turned black, swallowing all of the once normal, honey coloured irises into a shadow. For the first time, he looked more animal than man, his body wound tight, the material around her shredding into small pieces of cloth and silk. It would be difficult to explain to Charlie why she had to purchase a whole new set of bedding for her room.

"Taste Emmett." She offered, baring her neck, her eyes soft and doe-like when she stared at him. And she looked so innocent offering herself to him like that. And the right thing to do would be to remind her of what he was, to warn her, but he knew that Bella had heard that, she didn't want another Edward, she had a father. He closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath and preparing himself for the amount of pain he was about to put his mind through, all so he could prove that she could trust him.

He bent his head, her scent growing stronger the closer he got, his mouth salivating with venom as her smell grew more and more delectable the closer he got to the source of her essence. He licked around the wound slowly, cleaning up the blood which dribbled from the wound, moaning at how warm and sweet she tasted. She groaned in response, but kept herself still, not wanting to push him too far and hissed when he dragged his tongue over the cut, feeling the dull sting, then the burn as excess venom gathered over the wound, but didn't enter her blood stream.

"Emmett..." She breathed, her feet pressing against the small of his back, their pelvises sliding together. "Emmett please." She begged. He pressed her into the mattress, the structure of the bed groaning under their weight. His forehead pressed against hers, and she watched him carefully, not knowing what to do. He leaned down and caught her lips, drawing her back up, while his hand reached down and tore the straps of her panties, the useless garment falling to the bed, leaving her vulnerably bare and open for him.

"Thank you Bella." He growled, breaking the kiss and rubbing his nose down her cheek, inhaling. She smiled softly; amazed he was able to control his lust. His pelvis rubbed the skin under her stomach, her gut twisting as she tried to press herself up against him.

"Why did you risk it?" He growled, confused as to why she would risk being put in that amount of danger. She leaned back to look at him, smiling. "I wanted to give you something that he would never have, something you hadn't gotten yet." His eyes softened, still unbearably dark and limitless, but he posed no threat. A steady vibrating thrum emanated from his chest, and she was amazed to find it reminded her of a cat's purr.

Apparently her words were enough for him, because he stole away any oncoming conversation by kissing her, his hands curving over her hip and pulling her up against his naked flesh. She couldn't remember his clothes being removed, but the bare slide of cold against hot made it obvious that he was just as naked as her. She whined, gasping as his body fit easily between her legs, sliding along her soaked cleft.

She brought her hand up to his hair and grabbed mercilessly, tugging as she tried to press him inside, aching to feel the fullness he could give her. "Emmett please." She choked out, breathless; he rocked his hip, not enough to enter. But enough to slide and catch her clit. Her teeth impaling her lip as she held back a moan. He growled, cold air brushing over her cheek as he panted by her ear.

"You never told me about your fantasy Bella, the one you had that night." He said roughly, continuing the torturous rocking of his hips, never entering, but never giving her the chance to cool down and think clearly. She barely managed to understand his words, too caught up in the way he felt sliding over her, her release lingering just around the corner, just out of reach. She hummed, high pitched and broken.

He pushed onto his knees, pulling her up onto his lap, her knees framing his thighs. She gasped, surprised and gripped his shoulders, her fingers spanning the hard muscle. He rocked her back and forth, being careful to not make any sudden movements; lest the bed make too much noise and alert Charlie. "I want you to tell me. Then I'll give you what you want."

She choked, biting her lip. Her head fell back, her legs aching with strain as she rocked her hips, trying to gain release from this act in itself. But it wasn't successful, she needed him inside.

Her determination hardened, her teeth gritting as she pressed herself down against him, her eyes catching his. She rocked steadily. "I imagined that I was changing in my room, the window was open and Edward was downstairs. I thought I was all alone and completely safe." Her voice deepened as she progressed in the story, the memory much more sensual due to her situation, the reality of her actions.

"Then you snuck into my room through the window, and you snatched me up and pressed me against the wall." Her gasp was loud as she felt her body jostle, the soft bedding beneath her disappearing, replaced with the cold plastered surface of her bedroom wall. He grinned at her shocked expression, "Like this?" He gritted out, wrapping his hands under her thighs and wrapping her legs around his hips. She nodded numbly, her body unbearably hot and excited at how unexpected the evening had become.

"You covered my mouth so I couldn't protest and you fucked me." She swallowed, chest constricted at how much heavier his eyes had become, his arms caging her in, hips pressed together. "First against the wall, then on the bed-" Her voice broke off into a gasp as he slid in, her back hitching up at the force, her eyes closing as she fought for air, the stretch breaching between pain and pleasure. Her nails dug into his shoulder, not leaving any marks, but it was the thought that counted. He snarled, pulling out before slamming back in, and his hand came up to cover her mouth, cutting off the loud cry she released.

He was so large, and he dragged against her walls, brushing intimately against spots that she could never reach herself.

The vivid similarity between her fantasy and reality drove her to the brink of ecstasy and she arched her back, causing him to slide deeper, brushing areas inside her which she never knew existed. His lips drifted over her cheek, whispered over her ear, breath brushing her heated flesh causing her to shiver.

"You like this." He snarled, and she gave a muffled moan of happiness, the sound breaking into a hot whine as he thrust up, his other hand moving to press against her clit, circling the small nub expertly. Her body jerked, and she groaned, the sound muffled by his palm. She was reaching the brink, and rocked against him, seeking to drag him down with her.

"You like me fucking you behind his back, and he's at home, thinking of his sweet innocent Bella, oblivious to what you really are." She gasped, her eyes rolling up, his words driving insane. Her back arched as his hand failed to cover the muffled whines, she couldn't stop.

"He'll never have this." His voice was harsh and commanding, his thrusts hard and unyielding, and she could feel both her body and her mind submitting to him. "He'll never hear these sounds." She broke her face to the left, his hand moving away as she gasped, "He'll never have you." Her hands pulled his face down, their lips smashing together, her mouth moving desperately over his, trying to reassure him.

A creak from the corridor made them freeze, the room falling into silence. Bella strained to hear, and sighed when she heard the toilet flush, giving the all-clear. She gasped as Emmett's hands curled beneath her thighs and lifted her legs, till her body was nearly bent in half, driving him deeper and deeper with each thrust forward of his hips. Her body shuddered, back leaning against the wall, and she knew that there would be bruises tomorrow, but the memory would serve as a perfect fantasy material when she had to go without.

She was on the brink of release, and all it took was him to move his hand between her legs and circler the swollen nub above her entrance, lifting the soft hood, and gently rub the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath. Her back arching as she gave a choked whine, her teeth gritting in an effort to keep quiet, but a few sobbing moans fell free as her body jerked and twitched, her breath quick and short, hands gripping his biceps and forearm as she rode out her release, her body twitching and pulsing around him. She could feel him move inside of her, his tight groan against her ears, and she whimpered as she felt the cold feeling inside her womb, his body releasing, muscles jerking as he too struggled to maintain control in the midst of ecstasy.

The feeling passed and her body fell limp in his arms, exhausted as she dwelled in the aftershocks of their session. She pressed her head against his chest, her breath shuddering from her lungs as he moved and lowered her to the sheets of the bed. He climbed over her, pressing a kiss against her jaw. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she nuzzled into his cheek, cold pressing flush against hot. He hugged her to his chest, hand pressing into her lower back, the position intimate; it twisted her heart till she felt her chest might burst from the amount of emotion building inside of her.

"We did this the wrong way round Emmett." She breathed, reality slamming into her, the sound of nature coming from her open window. He stilled, and pushed up to look at her, his dark eyes burning like coal in a fire. "I don't want to do this all the time, I'm sick of hiding." His eyes softened, and he nodded. "My change date is approaching, and I don't want to be married to someone else. We need to tell them." He moved back, sitting on his knees and looking down at her.

"You're right." He murmured, nodding. "I've already filed divorce papers for Rosalie, she'll get them this week, I'm prepared for the confrontation and-." She cut him off, pushing up and laying a hand over his cheek, smiling softly.

"I'll tell Edward tomorrow, Just-" She looked down, brow furrowed in worry. "Could you stay close Emmett, I have a feeling that things are going to get dark before we get our peace, and I don't want to do it alone." Her face was pushed up, his finger curling beneath her chin, and she gazed at his dimpled face, a bright smile on his face. "I'll be there Bella, you won't see me, but I'll be watching and if things go wrong, I'll protect you." She pursued her lips, smiling, peeking from below her eyelashes.

"Promise?" She murmured playfully, her eyebrows raising in mock-doubt, enjoying the way he grinned, the smile soft and boyish, and so achingly comfortable and warm that she couldn't help the feeling that she belonged, he didn't make it seem like her presence was painful.

"Promise." He nodded, pressing forward, their mouths moving over each other, sliding together. The kiss was heated, but no tongue was involved, it was merely the emotion they both threw into it, Her determination to not become an object, to have her own place, to make him realize that she wasn't going to be used, that she had a voice and he would listen, and his need to finally break away from the expectations of his family, that he should have the right to choose his partner, the craving to take what he had wanted all along, she was his, and this time he wouldn't let anyone take her away.

She broke away, chuckling softly and grinning, leaning down on her shoulders, her body arching up suggestively. "You know my fantasy." She said offhandedly, smiling. He nodded, brow furrowed, bemused "you forgot the bed part." He grinned, gathering the blanket and bundling it beneath her hips. Her body arched up, his hands wrapping around her body and pulling her close.

"My apologies M'lady, allow me the opportunity to fix my mistake."


	5. Peeling back Layers

**A/N - I'm not going to apologize over how fast paced this has gone, I did warn you, but truthfully both me and Bella are uncomfortable with the subject of Cheating, and we both want the truth revealed ASAP, so her and Emmett can actually have a life outside of Edward and Rosalie. So if you came here hoping for 30 chapters of Secret Sex, this isn't it, although there may be loads of other stories in the future :)**  
**However, it won't end with the showdown, and I've still got a few loose strings that I want to tie up. Just a warning, all Jacob Black haters are not welcome here, I'm not a fan of Bella/Jacob, but I do like the idea of the pack being supporters of Bella/Emmett, so you might see a Brother/Sister Relationship between J and B in later Chapters, but you also may not, IDK! I have loads of ideas of what I want Bella and Emmett to do, when they no longer have to hide. I'm sorry with the lack of connection between each chapter, but as I told you, these are a series of one-shots *shrugs* meaning they can all be read individually. Love all of you guys, but just saying, this chapter may not be smutty, but no worries, Emmett can only hold off for so long :)**

* * *

She could feel guilt and fear creeping into her stomach, a sickening twist of her gut which tied her in place. In the face of her present situation, the corner she was being pushed into, breathing had become a difficult task. The steady 'creak' and 'groan' of the rocking chair was the only sound that filled the room small box room, and the distance between them was the only thing that made the situation safe, comfortable., she eyes the gap between the chair and her desk, her book pressed close against her lap nervously.

It was the day after hers and Emmett's... Evening, the day after her revelation of where her future was intended, she didn't want to build expectation, but she was serious about this. It was also the day she had decided to purchase a whole new bedding set. But she had still yet to tell Edward the truth, he seemed dangerous, she didn't know him any

more, he wasn't soft and forgiving and after everything she suddenly felt terribly unsure. Some may call it doubt, cold feet, but it wasn't. She was scared. It wasn't fear of what she would lose, it was fear of the repercussions, the consequences, the fear of what would happen to Emmett.

She had seen them fight before, she knew the chances of Emmett winning were not as high as she hoped. He may be strong, but he had one disadvantage which may end in his downfall. He didn't possess Edward's gifts, and from history; she knew it would be his downfall, the one hurdle he wouldn't be able to jump. Every swing Emmett would throw, Edward would dodge, she had seen it countless times before. Bella's chest twisted at the thought of losing him for her own selfishness, a tightening in her throat, a nervous tickle in her stomach which seemed to tie her down, she couldn't risk it.

Her thoughts were silenced as the creaking stopped and Edward stood from his seat, his hand reaching up to push back his thick mop of hair, a blank look on his perfect, sharp features.

"So what do you want to do today Bella?" As she glanced up from her book, she noticed his face morph from something dark, irritation, to the usual warmth that he wore in her presence, a mask. She knew what he wanted, she knew that he wouldn't be happy unless her plans revolved around him. But she did have plans, and she knew the answer he would give before she asked.

"Actually, I was planning on visiting Jacob today..." It came out more like a question, and she wanted to slap herself for the lack of confidence, her tone had already given him the option to decline, he would take advantage of her insecurity, beat her confidence till she couldn't fight him any more. She could see his eyes darken, a frown curling his face into something bitter and distasteful.

"No, absolutely not Bella, I refuse to allow that." He said firmly, standing straight, crossing his arms and staring at a spot above her head, his lips turned down in a grimace. She sputtered, her eyes widening as she laughed away her growing anger, knowing that violence or even throwing her book at him would serve no purpose other than damage a perfectly valuable novel. She wanted to slap that look of his face, but the prospect of touching him put her off, because touching him would only hurt herself and open a chance for him to touch her back.

"You refuse to allow me?" She said amused, her book falling to the ground with a dull 'Thump' as she stood from her seat. "Who do you think you are? My father?" She spat, glaring heatedly, her anger boiling when he remained calm. She wished he would fucking react, but he never showed his so called feelings, he never showed anything to her, so damn controlled, so unemotional.

He sighed, shaking his head, as if she were a mere child throwing a pointless tantrum, and he the superior adult, "I'm not arguing this with you Bella, you refuse to think outside your perfect bubble of short-mindedness, you think I'm doing this to be spiteful, but I'm not. I'm sick of explaining my reasons to you, I don't have to repeat my reasons to you. You always want to be with him, you've begun to close your eyes, and you never take into mind my feelings, I'm going home, I'll give you some time to cool down and think clearly, call me once you do and we can do something together."

She watched incredulously as he disappeared, leaving nothing but an empty space in his place, and a slight stirring of her curtains as the wind disturbed their peace. He didn't give her the chance to respond to his selfish jibes. Did he honestly call her selfish, for wanting to see a friend, a friend in pain because of her, her teeth clenched, eyes squinting as frustrated tears began to build in her eyes.

She screamed, thanking God that Charlie wasn't home, the local police department having called him in to serve day-hours on the weekend. Blindly, she picked up her book and thoughtlessly threw it at the window where he had disappeared, her arms folding over her chest in tense pandemonium, waiting for the oncoming shatter as the book impacted the window, wishing it had the strength to shatter marble.

The impact never came, a white hand appearing from air, grabbing the book from it's swift path to destruction, and pulling it down to examine it. His wrist twisting to look at the back and the cover. Her gaze lifted, tears blurring her vision, relief coursed through her pained chest when she saw Emmett standing in her window entrance, clad in sweatpants and a vest top, a smile over his gentle features.

"Emmett..." She choked, standing straight.

He raised the book in question, his brow arched teasingly. "Was it the ending that pissed you off, or the Characters?" Her pained question drifted away as laughter broke from her chest, it was spontaneous and uncontrolled as she allowed her emotions to break free from their dam, tears spilling from her eyes. She circled the bed quickly and rushed forwards, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him, her face buried into his chest. His stomach pulled in, and he returned the touch, humming and looking down at her in confusion and slight concern.

"What's wrong Bells?" He asked, leaning down. She didn't answer, not in the mood to talk, she just wanted him to help clear her head, she didn't know how to explain her frustration without breaking in anger. Reaching up, Her hands threaded through his hair and she pulled herself up, their mouths meshing together, a gasp fell from the gaps they took to breath, one large hand reaching to brush the wet trails from her cheeks. He was taken by surprise, but it lasted but a few small seconds before she felt herself press against the wall, her arms further wrapping around his neck and pressing her body closer. She pressed into the kiss with small nips and small flicks of his tongue against hers. He soon had her breathless, her bad mood dwindling away under her contentment, like a cat being offered a saucer of milk, she purred against him, her limbs boneless and dependent on him to hold her straight.

He pulled back, grinning, his white teeth glowing in the soft light in the room. "That was an awesome way to say hello, and I'm not complaining; but are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He rubbed her waist, standing straight when she released his neck, sighing.

She nodded and grasped his wrist firmer, pulling him to her bed and pushing him down. She sat next to him, and curled against his side, her body curling into the crook of his arm as she rested her head on his chest.

"There. Now I'm comfortable." She said contentedly, smiling at his look of bemusement.

Her smile soon fell away, and she leaned her head against his arm.

"I wanted to see Jacob today..." She muttered, tracing the lines of his stomach, he didn't answer, and when she glanced up at his face, she didn't see anger. "Edward forbid me." She spat angrily, her teeth grinding, her nails dragging unconsciously against his marble skin. "As if he has the right to cage me, I really miss Jake, its been so long since I've seen him, and it's like having your brother torn away from you" Emmett smiled, leaning back on his arm, staring up at the ceiling.

"Okay, why do you want to see Jacob, you know he has feelings for you, wouldn't it be best to leave him to move on..."

She shook her head and sat up, leaning down so her hair dragged against his chest, her face staring down at him.

"No Emmett, it's not that simple. I allowed his feelings to get there, I was comforted by them when Edward left. Jacob was my life-line, my affirmation, he was there for me, and although I was confused at first, I understand now that I love him like a brother, I can't lose him, and I need to fix the relationships that Edward has made me destroy."

She huffed, crossing her arms and sitting properly. "He's hurting Emmett, like I was, it's not fair of me to abandon him just because I don't return his feelings, I don't want to be like Edward. I need to set things right, explain to him how I feel, I can't leave it like this." She tried to explain, make him understand.

She gasped as something cold pressed against her neck, and turned, surprised to find his nose rubbing against her skin, a soft smile against his mouth. "You don't have to explain yourself Bella, not to me. I understand and I know how much he means to you, you wouldn't make it such an issue if he wasn't important." She nodded, smiling at him.

"I don't understand how Edward's mind works..." She murmured, "It's like he believes I can honestly have the emotional capacity to be in love with more than one person, as if I'm honestly that Emotionally equipped." She shook her head, climbing to her knees and turning to lean over him. "You can never be in love with more than one person, you don't love them properly if you do..." She whispered, and he grinned; staring up at her. "Is that so?" He asked, his sharp teeth flashing brightly at her. She nodded, pouting, "How could I possibly have the patience to love anyone else, when I have you to deal with." She teased, screaming when his hands ran along her sides, tickling her, a growl rolling off his chest playfully.

She jerked, laughing hysterically, not seeing any line of defence. He was relentless, his hands strong and undeniable, but finally she grabbed his face, pressing their mouths together, sighing when his tickles turned into soft touches along her waist, fingers running over her back and hips. Her lips distracting him easily.

Finally She pulled back, sitting down on his stomach, and laughed breathlessly, her bad mood gone, only a distant memory. She gasped when the back of her T-shirt hiked up, a cold finger tracing her spine, sending sharp cold jolts along her skin. It must've been unintentional, because her reaction took him by surprise.

"Emmett!" She shrieked, half gasping, half laughing, "S-Stop it!" She tried to say sternly, grabbing his wrists and keeping them still. He gave in, settling his hands on her waist and smiling. Silence lingered, and she distracted herself by playing with the hemline of his shirt.

"I love You Bells."

She was still breathless from the onslaught of laughter, and her sides throbbed. But the confession took her by surprise nonetheless, and she sat staring at him, not knowing what to say. Her heart beating loudly in her ears, her lungs struggling to provide air. Both happiness and Terror ran through her, and she was ashamed to feel the sting of tears bubbling at the corner of her eyes, she bit her lip.

She had been through this before, was she ready to do it again, give that part of herself to him. But after everything he had done, everything she had already given to him, how could she not love him.

"You're going to get hurt Emmett." She breathed, shaking her head. "I've seen you fight him, you're strong, but you always lose, what-" His hands moved up to encase her wrists, and he pulled her down, shushing her calmly, a grin on his face.

"Just love me Bella, don't worry about anything else." He whispered gently, easing her tremors by wrapping his arms around her body "You underestimate how strong I really am Bella." She shook her head, her hands resting on his chest as she looked up at him firmly.

"I've seen you fight him Emmett..." She said, her voice going high in panic, "You're the strongest, but you never win." She sounded scared in desperation, her eyes wide, mind spinning with images of Emmett hurt, dead, Emmett in pieces, Emmett gone. She would never touch him again, all this for nothing, just to watch him be torn away from her... Her head began to shake in denial.

Emmett's hands came up to her face, his face twisted into a fierce expression of determination, and he forced her eyes back to him.

"Bells, I don't usually make it a habit to be emotional, I'm not easily able to confess my feelings. So I may not sound reliable when I talk." Her mouth opened, about to correct his words, but he carried on.

"I know my family don't take me seriously, and I'm childish in their eyes, I'm eager to fight and less eager to think things through. I punch before talking, and I'm the only member of my family who hasn't dedicated his eternity to building a large range of diploma's and University certificate's. When Carlisle changed me, I was convinced that I had nothing to look forward to, everyone including myself expected me to end up with Rose, and even I believe she was the one for me, but we're not compatible, I don't want to be ordered around and ignored."

She was silent, realizing how difficult this must be for him, to let go of all his frustrations on someone who would actually listen.

"But then you came, with your damn shitty truck, and you're horrible tendency to trip over nothing and I fell for you. But you were taken with Edward, and there was nothing I could do, it was too late for me to find someone else."

The tone in his voice broke, and she knew it was impossible for vampires to cry, but from the watery reflection of his eyes, the emotion he was reflecting, her heart ached. She had never had someone cry like this, for her, she never imagined she would see Emmett of all people cry.

"I love you Bells, I have since the day you played baseball with us, before that I was curious over you, but it was easy to ignore. But then you came that day, and you were so natural and you loved yourself, you fit my character perfectly. You love my pranks and antics and you take me seriously. I thought you were perfect, even though Edward thought you looked too tired that day, your hair all messy and dark rings beneath your eyes, and Rosalie hated your clothing choices, I thought you were perfect, because you were yourself." His fingers rubbed her cheeks softly, while he cradled her face.

"I'll fight Bella, and I'll win. I have something to fight for, I have someone who will be there waiting for me. You've given me a second chance Bella, so don't worry okay, just believe me. Believe in me."

She sat speechless, her eyes watering, small tears dripping down her face as she stared at him. They sat in silence, him staring at her, and her returning the look.

Suddenly the phone rang. The silence shattered by the sound, the irritating drone tearing through the house, getting louder and louder with each ring. But despite that, she couldn't find the urge to break eye contact with him, her heart ties dwindling into small ribbons which clung to him, and she was so scared for repeating this with someone else, risking heartache, but she wanted to keep him, comfort him, give him everything his heart desired, cause' he deserved so much more than just being muscles and humour for the family.

"Did you mean it?" Her voice was soft, but thick with tension, her ochre eyes staring at him, She reached up a hand and rubbed his cheek..  
He was silent, his eyes determined, not an ounce of insincerity or hesitance lingered within their depths. The sound of the phone kept going, but it was little more than background noise.

She leaned closer, desperate, her eyes seeking for an ounce of insincerity, tears beading in the corner of her eyes. Despite her growing fear for the inescapable confrontation, his words seemed to tear apart every doubt. And for the first time, she felt trust. She trusted him, there was no more doubt that he was telling the truth.

"Please Emmett!" She begged, for what she didn't know, but whatever it was he seemed to understand. Because he smiled, closing the distance, her hands gripping tightly to his shirt and neck, breath stuttering. His lips slid over hers, confident and sure of their intention,she didn't have to worry, she could let herself go, a small sob broke from her lips, and he swallowed it, letting her cry as he kissed her.

Finally the noise brought them back, an insistent scream which refused to surrender to their disinterest, with a frustrated sigh Emmett reached from beneath her and grabbed his cell, flicking it open. The name flashed against the screen urgently.  
'Alice'

"What?!" He snapped, staring at the side as he listened to the voice on the other end of the line, his brow furrowing. Bella could hear shouting on the other end, and a panicked voice, but it was too dull to be recognized as words. Her gut twisted in worry as she saw his anger dissipated, his expression turning from irritation to realization, and the care-free Emmett was suddenly lost in the expression of both anticipation and dark-anger, and the look sent a sickening sense of expectation into Bella's mind.

The phone shut, and his amber eyes turned to hers, his lips open but no sound coming out, and she bit her lip worriedly, her mind already knowing what had happened, but her heart trying to deny it as true.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, and his sat up, shifting her onto his lap, but still keeping her close against his chest while he looked down at her. Her hands clutched his shirt, and her dark eyes stared up at him.

"We need to go to my house..." He breathed, and her brow furrowed in bemusement, not understanding, but his tone dripped with an underdone of excitement, like a wrestler approaching the ring.

"Why?" He sucked in a breath, his eyes flickering over her face, as if unsure whether to say or not.

"They know Bella... Edwards waiting for me...He Wants to fight."


	6. The confrontation pt 1

**N/A: In payment of how awesome you guys are for giving me so much love, I've posted the first part of the confrontation. Before I have bitches biting my ear off, Edward is a Dick, but that's the POINT!**

**Part 2 should either be up 2morrow or the day after!**

Alice didn't often feel fear; she could feel worried, scared, like she had whenever she lost sight of Bella or Jasper. A maternal fear for those she loved, a feeling of helplessness, but base fear wasn't really something you felt when you were a vampire, not the fear for one's self, she had long forgotten what it felt like to look danger in the eye and feel her knees quiver in terror.

But she was, flinching with each sound in the house as if it were a loud crash over her head, the sound of the axe falling on her neck, caused by her brother or sister. Jasper's arms were wrapped around her, holding onto her tightly as he kept them in the living-room, away from the garden, which had now become the target for Edward's and Rose's wrath. The feeling of guilt in her stomach was tearing her apart, knowing that Bella and Emmett had trusted her, and out of laziness she had slipped and revealed their secret.

Even Esme, in all her kind-heartedness, with her gentle voice and hands had been a target of attack, trying to console her eldest son with heeding words and understanding, but even she could not find it in herself to hate her human-daughter and step-son, even though their acts of infidelity were the worst of betrayal, she could understand love, and would never fault it. Seeing her thoughts, Edward had treated his mother with the same amount of anger he would a member of the pack, snarling and spitting words which she tried hard to forget, which was why Carlisle had now gone from understanding father to fierce protector, standing in front of her seated from, ready to attack his oldest son should he test his luck.

The door shattered as Edward came back in, his eyes dark, breath heavy with barely contained rage. His hands shook, as if the urge to hit something was growing overwhelming, Jasper flinched at the feelings. Rose followed, her reaction of the opposite, where Edward showed anger, Rose was the silent, deadly type, her eyes held a manic glint in them, an exited look, the promise of death within their blackness. Alice curled tighter into her husband, but it did nothing to sway their attention.

"You!" He snapped, pointing at Alice, Jasper snarled in reply, setting Alice behind him. It did nothing to dissuade him. Edward approached passing the room in seconds, to come stand before the couple.

"How long? How long have you kept this from me!?" He snarled, spitting at both of them, and Alice gripped the back of Jasper's shirt, gazing warily at Edward. Jasper raised a hand in warning.

"How long!?" Rosalie screamed from behind Edward, snapping her teeth, grabbing a vase precious ornament from the setting table and throwing it took the floor. A gasp fell from Esme's lips, and she shifted as Carlisle too took a protective stance before his wife.

"Since our last hunt..." Alice breathed, looking away as any colour on Edward's eyes faded, turning black, a dangerous snarl building through his form.

"Two months." He gritted out, his fists balled as he stared at her, and she nodded slowly, crying out as the movement triggered Edward to grab a nearby vase and throw it at the wall over her head behind her. It wouldn't have hurt her, but Jasper took the movement as a threat, and Alice watched as both her husband and brother approached each other, their muscles tensed and ready to spring.

"I suggest you watch your anger around my wife..." Jasper growled, eyes narrowed. Edward bared his teeth, all semblances of a gentlemen disappearing behind the rage. "Your wife, you betrayed me! You knew!" He accused, lunging at the blond, is hands aiming for his neck.

Alice screamed as his hands caught their target, his anger tearing away any remaining mercy. But Jasper took advantage, using his abilities to build Edwards emotions higher and higher, till they pulsed inside his head. He clutched his temple, the pain wasn't unbearable, but it was distracting, like a headache.

"I don't give a shit, if you knew how to treat a woman properly, you wouldn't have lost her!" Jasper snarled, his foot meeting Edward's head, watching satisfied as the dark-head tumbled to the floor, sliding away. "Woman don't stay where they don't feel good, where they aren't being treated properly Brother, time you learnt that!" He stepped away, back in front of Alice.

Edward rubbed at his head, wincing as he tried to stand, but he felt slightly dizzy. Rosalie stared unimpressed at her partner, before walking forward to pull Edward up, and shoving him forward, expecting him to get his revenge "He took what was mine!" He snapped, glaring at Jasper "I'll kill him!"

Alice breached out of her bubble, shaking her head. "No! He didn't." She refuted."She gave herself to him, of her own will, because he made her happy." Edwards answering snarl was dangerous, and monstrous, as he snapped his teeth at her, before his vision was blocked by her husband.

"What do you mean she gave herself to him?" He hissed angrily

...

Bella stared terrified as Emmett climbed from the bed, her hand reaching out to keep hold of him, fingers curling into his shirt and clutching tightly. He looked back at her confused, and upon catching her scared eyes, he smiled, pulling her up and pressing her into a hug. It felt solid, and surprisingly warm, and she melted into his chest, pressing closer and wishing he wouldn't let go.

"Bella." He murmured, words floating past her ear, she hummed, her arms tightening.

"I love you okay, if you ever feel scared or worried, then just remember that I love you, don't go there giving them an advantage, Rose will use your fear." She bit her lip, shaking her head and pressing her face into his shirt. His words dug a crack into her heart, a pain which she couldn't describe, she wished he wouldn't do this that things were normal, she would break up with Edward and that would be it. Done. But there was a chance that tonight she wouldn't have him beside her that she wouldn't have this, and the thought broke all her once tightly held boundaries.

"I love you Emmett." She said brokenly, her teeth clenching, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to admit it, but please don't make me go without you, don't do that. I won't threaten you with suicide, because I've grown now, but I don't want to go the rest of my life with you, and I don't want to go through this and lose you at the end of it."

His arms unwound around her and for a moment she feared she had crossed a boundary, that he was leaving, she made to clutch him back, but his hands grasped her face, forcing her to look up. His lips were drawn and serious, his eyes were firm. "Listen to me Bells, I'm not going anywhere, and no pansy-ass pretty boy is going to be the reason I have to live without you, not God, not Edward, no one." She nodded, swallowing down the lump in her throat.

"You're mine, since that night you opened yourself to me, you've been mine, he's never going to touch you again. And when I've won this battle, and the whole world knows, I'm going to take you, whenever we want, we're not going to hide! Wherever, like a normal couple, sans the vampire thing." She couldn't help the teary laugh that broke from her, nodding her head. He smiled at the sound.

"I'm going to date you, take you out, because that's what you make me want to do, because that's what you deserve, you've given me the chance to be the man I never got to be. And once we've done that, I'm going to change you, and we're going to get married, and no one is going to stop that, not today, not tomorrow, not ever." His voice had quickened, becoming thick with emotion, and she could see a glint in his eyes which had he been human, would've been tears. She pursued her lips, and nodded, swallowing her fears and smiling at him, her hand coming up to rub his cheek soothingly.

"Okay." She breathed, "Let's do this." His grin widened, amber eyes glowing with excitement, and she laughed as his hands scooped her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and clinging to his back.

"That's my girl." He said proudly, walking towards the window.

She spared one last glance at her bedroom, before shutting her eyes and pressing her cheek to his back, her hands wrapping around his form to settle over his chest, feeling the muscles move beneath her fingertips.

He jumped from the ledge, landing to the ground with a dull thud. The sky was cloudy, and a soft drizzle of rain sprinkled over them. Emmett patted her hand over his chest, gaining a soft squeeze in return.

"Let's go Emmett." She said softly.

With that, he began to run. Darkness surrounding them as their bodies were encompassed by the tree line and over-head, the thick brush of greenery. And as her house disappeared, and the familiar track to the Cullen house showed, Bella could feel confidence build inside of her, knowing that despite her misluck, surely God wouldn't have granted her something so precious just to rip it away again.


	7. The Confrontation pt 2

They stopped at the tree-line, and Bella stayed dead silent as she stared at the white-covered house, no one in sight. Her heart was pounding in her ear, and what was once a building which represented comfort created a queasy sickness in her stomach. The window was shattered where the Living room was, and glass spread over the grass.

"Bella..." Emmett said, setting her down on the ground, his hands settling over her stomach as he pushed her behind him. "I want you to stay behind me, okay?" She nodded in affirmation, inching behind his back and keeping a hold of his hand tightly as they edged away from the trees and towards the back door. The large expanse of greenery was empty, and eerily peaceful, it unsettled her. Then it changed, too quickly for her to notice.

"Get the hell away from her." Edward's body appeared in front of them, accompanied soon by a blond, both of them wore expressions which spat of hatred, and she shuddered at the venom in their eyes, amazed when Emmett was able to stand straight and face their stares on.

"You need to _calm down_." Emmett said firmly, his hand rising in a sign of peace, but the snarl that poured from Rosalie's chest, her lip pulling up as she walked forward. Bella gasped as her palm impacted with Emmett's cheek, a small crack appearing over his face. She made to grasp his arm, pull him away, but his hand pushed her back, a warning to stay back.

"You _bastard_." She spat her voice deep and filled with malice. "You fucking _asshole_, how dare you think you could do this?" She made to slap him again, but Emmett caught her wrist, his eyes closing as he tried to control his anger, the urge to return her anger with his own. But even now, he would try and maintain the peace, even when it was so badly shattered.

"You know as well as I Rose that this relationship should've ended years ago, I'm sorry for how it happened, but it would've happened regardless." He pushed her hand down, "You've kept me with you for years, but I won't stay with you, I deserve happiness, I'm done, not anymore." She gasped, pulling her hand back, her eyes wide in both shock and anger, as if his words weren't able to comprehend in her head. She stuttered, stumbling back, before recapturing her anger and snarling. Her anger directing to the protected form of Bella

"_You_!" She snarled, stepping forward, before quickly being blocked by the large chest of her former husband. She scoffed, her eyes glinting hysterically. "Oh how ridiculous." She spat, glaring at him.

"Everything was perfect, then you had to come and mess it all up." She shouted through him, causing Bella to flinch. She pressed Emmett's back, stepping around him. He tried to pull her back, but she resisted, dodging his hand as she came to stand before the blond.

"From the sound of it Rosalie." She said flatly, "Things were fucked up before I came." The blond growled, eyes glinting, and Emmett managed to pull Bella back as she snapped, lunging. Rosalie's body was lurched to the ground by a mop of dirty blond hair.

They struggled over the ground, before Rosalie was pinned securely to the dirt. She screamed frustrated, before spitting up at Bella.

"I never liked you..." She hissed, stepping back, her voice thick with anger. "You waltz in, sabotage the perfect peace we built for ourselves, think you're _better_ than everyone..."

If it had been anyone else she would've argued, but presently the situation called for a bit of silence, she pushed herself straight, firm, her eyes hard, gathering whatever bravery she could muster, because if Emmett could face this then so could she.

"And then I found out you're a slut, not much of a surprise, opening your legs for my husband." Her teeth bore, and Bella's fingers curled into fists, her anger sparking. "No, it wasn't my legs." She hissed, "You've made him miserable, broken him down, made him feel like his existence is determined by you. Maybe if you _considered_ him for one second in your selfish head, you would've had a chance, but all you saw was how shit your human life was, and you guilted him in order to make him stay. If it wasn't me, it would've been someone else." Rosalie bared her teeth, shoving up, but Jasper's hold was strong. Bella wandered why Edward wasn't interfering, but then again, the only answer to these questions was selfishness, why would he help Rosalie.

Suddenly she gasped, her body lurching back, and slamming into a thick trunk of one of the border trees. Emmett had shoved her back, and as she looked up dazed, she knew he wasn't where he had been before. A deep grunt and the sound of stone hitting stone filled the air, and then she saw them.

Two unfocused blurs, white and quick, moving together like fog over fog. She gasped as they pushed away, their bodies coming into focus. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back, and she turned to a small body, a head with smooth black locks and amber eyes. She turned back to the two blonds on the floor, her eyes concerned.

"Jasper..." She murmured, but he shook his head, turning just as Alice grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the commotion. She struggled looking back at Emmett, relieved to see him standing. He ducked as Edward lunged, grabbing his leg and pulling him to the ground, the sound sickening as the earth squelched beneath him. It was strange to see his large body brought down so easily, but if she watched closely, she could see the way Edward managed to catch his moves before he even made them.

He looked rabid, his eyes blown and wild, bronze hair ruffled and wind-blown. She could finally see how monstrous he was, His eyes blown wide, sharp teeth glinting, the fear in her stomach, fear for Emmett and herself.

She looked back at Emmett, her brow furrowing at the small crack on his cheek, he looked in pain, but after a few seconds he pushed himself up, crouched, the crack disappearing. He raised one hand, almost as if to dampen the situation.

"Edward..." He said warily, moving to stand up, but his body was impacted by yet another hit. Bella stumbled forward, some brainless part of her hoping to intervene, stop the fight before it began, but her steps were halted as Alice pulled her away.

"I don't want to fight you..." He grunted, before grabbing Edward's neck and pushing his strength into his hands, his brother's body crumbling to the ground. Pressing his head down into the dirt forcefully, his knee grinding into his back. Edward lunged his hand back, grasping Emmett's hand, and his pressed his nails into skin, the surface cracking as he tore deep, ripping a chunk of skin. The loud cry that fell from Emmett's mouth tore into Bella's head, and she lurched forward, only held back by the constant hold of Ali8ce's hands.

"_Let me go_..." She begged desperately as Emmett fell to the ground, his wrist punctured and burning. "Please Alice, he's _hurt_." The small blackhead shook in denial, her eyes sad yet resolved.

"He has to do this Bella, _alone_, it's the only way he can get Edward to back down, you running in there, guns blazing isn't going to help him, you'll only distract him." She said softly, and her words struck Bella's resolve, her knees crumbling as she fell to the earth, watching horrified as each blow Emmett inflicted, Edward saw and blocked. This wasn't fair, he shouldn't' have to face this alone!

"I'm going to _kill_ you for touching her..." Edward snarled, his foot driving into Emmett's gut, and he stepped back as Emmett reached out a hand to grab him. "_She's mine!"_ His knee lurched forward, driving forward into Emmett's shoulder, and Bella watched as his large body flung back into the dirt with a loud grunt. She gasped, pulling forward, and gritted her teeth as Alice's hand tightened.

"She's not yours..." Emmett gasped, his gut winded as he tried to pull himself up, "She's not one of us, and s-she doesn't apply to our rules. She has the right to choose, not us" He gasped as a knee drove into his neck, the shock of the action deeming him paralyzed for a short few seconds.

"She's _my_ fiancée, I gave her a _ring_, and she promised herself to _me_!" Edward roared, using the flat of his foot to push Emmett to the ground, grinding the balls of his feet into his ribs.

Emmett couldn't understand why he was holding back, any other fight and he would've gained a few hits, but this time was different, this fight was real, and the thought made him hesitate, this was his brother... He didn't move, staring up at him blankly. He blanked his mind, not thinking, and the impact of the decision caused his brother to falter, losing his advantage.

"You abused your power over her, so she chose someone else. Me." He gritted out, his hand flying out and grabbing Edward by the neck, and pulling him forward, his head drove into his chest, causing a sickening crack upon impact, as the bones crunched. He flung the damaged body to the side, wincing as pain spiked up his torso.

A loud scream emanated from the wood behind him, and he barely had time to register the two blonds emerging from the tree-line, before one was flying towards Bella, a blur over the green background, hands outstretched, and nails ready to dig into flesh. His eyes widened in horror, and he stepped forward, body numb, his mind dispatching itself from reality.

Her hands made to wrap around the soft skin of Bella's throat, and her brown eyes closed, waiting for death, settling herself peacefully for it. But the sound of metal sliding over metal scratched her ears, causing her to wince, and she opened her eyes to a body without a head, shoulders which supported no face. Her mouth fell open, and she stepped back as the limbs flailed, reaching blindly for her, but missing. Behind her, Jasper held his hand up, blond strands of hair wrapped around his hand, a head swinging before him. He dropped the dismembered piece, and kicked it away, sighing. Emmett's breath broke from his lungs, and he sighed, relieved.

Bella tried to apologies, her eyes watering. "Jasper, I-" He raised a hand, shaking his head, and giving a half-hearted smile.

"Don't bother Bella; I didn't really like her anyway. Besides, we haven't burnt her, she's not dead yet, her body can reattach after a few hours." He smiled softly, and shrugged, his hands wrapping over Alice's shoulders as he hugged her into his side. "Now we just need to hope for Emmett." He murmured, and they all looked back to the pair in the clearing

"I'm going to enjoy winning this, and then I'm going to enjoy _taking _her even more!" Edward snarled, standing from the ground, dirt caking his legs and arms. He clicked his shoulder into place. Emmett snarled, rolling his neck as he stared him down, the threat driving deep.

"Fine, if you can't accept this." He said flatly, "I'm going to have to make sure I have fun as well." His eyes flickered to the left, catching two dark, brown orbs, and any doubts fled his mind. His teeth bearing as any color inside his eyes blackened.

"You'll lose." Edward hissed, "You always do." The dark grin flickering over Emmett's face was dangerous, more like the grin of a wolf than of a man.

"Perhaps." He nodded, teeth glinting as his body tensed, coiling tighter and tighter. He was ready to attack, ready to defend. "But I'm going to enjoy _ripping_ your head off as I go down."

His words triggered the start, like a switch for a light, their coiled bodies sprung into action, like two lions waiting to pounce. Edward's gifts were deemed useless, his mind-reading serving no purpose when every move Emmett made was based on plain instinct, with no moral thought. His speed was his only defense as he dodged each hit barely, running in order to keep distance between them, so he could rethink his strategy.

But a hand enclosed around his neck, digging into skin as he was flung back, landing on his back with a loud thud. He grunted, pushing himself up and rolling over as a shadow filled his sight, a foot landing where his head was, leaving a deep imprint.

"You think she's yours." Emmett snarled, reaching out a hand and driving it into the dirt beside Edwards head, deeming him paralyzed as he looked up at Emmett's form, caging him in. "Yet it was my name she was screaming that night you left, she was moaning _my name_ while on the phone with _you_." Edward didn't have a chance to grit out a response, shouting in agony as a fist drove into his stomach, and digging beneath his ribs and pulling back, he gasped at the sharp crunch as his ribs were torn from their position.

"I've been looking _forward_ to this, and I'm going to relish teaching you your lesson, its time you pulled your head from your stuck-up ass." A hand enclosed around his neck, easily lifting him from the ground, whilst the other hand grabbed his wrists and paralyzing him.

"You are going to kill your own brother." He gasped, kicking his feet out, his arms felt weak from the pain inside his chest, and despite how much he fought the grip over his neck wouldn't let up.

Emmett chuckled, walking them forward to the group. "No, I'm going to make you realize what you've lost." He shoved him down into the ground, his heel digging into Edward's back, his face shoving into the dirt.

"Bella, _tell him_." Emmett said softly, looking at her before pointing down at the crumbled man beneath his foot.

"Yes, please, explain this disgusting mistake, bore me with excuses." Edward spat, his voice muffled by the dirt and grass. "_How_ _could you do this Bella, after everything I've done_?"

Her eyes watered, her teeth gritting at his tone.

"I'm sorry it happened this way." She said softly, "But I won't apologies for my choice." Edward growled the sound choking off as Emmett's heel ground into his back.

"You were _controlling_ Edward, it started with sex, and then it just increased into other things. You were ready, but you thought you could dictate when I was ready... I gave myself to you countless times, only to be rejected, and I thought I could deal, but I couldn't." Edward looked up at her, shocked.

"But in my time..." She screamed, glaring. "I'm _not from that time,_ I _don't live_ by that time, and I don't _live by your rules_." He fell silent.

"And then you made it worse by dictating everything else, my relationships, my free time, everything! You made it _easy_ for me to give myself to someone else." Emmett released him, stepping away and he watched as Edward stumbled to his feet, his eyes wide and speechless.

"I'm not an _object_." Bella spat, "And I won't be _won_, let me go, it's _over_." She pulled off her ring, and pressed it too his chest. "In the end, it wasn't Jacob you should've been fighting against, it was yourself, and you lost."

The ring fell to the ground, and Bella stepped away. The movement felt bigger than it was meant to, the broken expression on his face broke her heart, and for the first moment she accepted that she was abandoning a part of herself, a part of her life.

"Don't do this Bella!" He begged, bending over to grab the ring from the dirt, "I can't live without you, _please! I need you!"_ He stepped towards her, his hand reaching out desperately. She shook her head, her back meeting Emmett's chest, and she grasped his shirt tightly, nervously. "You need to learn to live alone, without needing someone Edward, it isn't healthy."

He scowled when he saw the contact, his eyes narrowing in disgust. "What's so good about him, why is he better than me?!" He spat, "I would've preferred it if you chose Jacob! But him, he's a mere child, his brain doesn't function properly! He constantly resorts to using his fists, and on top of that, he can't control his strength!"

Bella grasped Emmett's wrists as she felt him begin to shift forward, a rumble inside his chest. She held him back, her teeth baring as she stepped ahead of him, pointing her finger at Edward.

"You are so laughably pathetic." She growled, "You can't accept my decision so you stoop so low as to insult the person I chose." She tore away the bracelet on her wrist, the gift he had given her, and threw it at his chest.

"I didn't want to tell you what made him better, but you know what, you fucking deserve to hear it you." She backed away and grabbed Emmett's hand, "He treats me like I'm no less or more equal than he is, he's normal, and he doesn't make me feel like I'm doing him a favor by being with him. It's a healthy relationship, he doesn't expect anything from me, and he only wants me! Not a version of me he can build, not the me that would've existed in his time. Me who wears tracksuits and tank tops, that has a best-friend called Jacob, me who loves the summer, he hasn't tried to dictate me. When I gave myself to me, he didn't make me feel guilty about it, he didn't make it feel like he was doing me a favor, I gave and he took, because that's what it should be! I love him, and I'm not going to have you destroy that, I choose him, not because he's got muscles, not because he's a gentleman, but because he loved me for me!"

Her voice was getting more uncontrolled in her anger, and she grabbed a hand full of dirt, "Don't you dare demean him, because he is stronger than you, he tried to keep the peace between him and Rose for years, and then today he tried to stop you from fighting, but you seem to have this impression that you own me! And you one to know one last thing, we fucked! And we did it wherever we pleased, and you want to know something even bigger! He tasted my blood, and he still controlled himself, so no, his control is bigger than yours has ever been, you can pamper a damn piano. but me, oh no! Its over Edward, I'm done with your shit, leave, stay, I honestly couldn't care less, I apologies for my part you couldn't accept it, you've hurt Esme, Alice, Carlisle and Jasper, people who never deserved you Bullshit."

She sucked in a breath, and turned away from him, two large arms wrapping around her body and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Hey it's okay, calm down." It was only after hearing those words that she realized she was crying. Fat tears running down her cheeks and onto Emmett's Shirt. She sucked in a wobbly breath and released it into a wet sob.

"I think it's best you go Edward." Alice said from beside them, "Come back later once, once Bella is ready to look at you without throwing a stone at your head, accept this because you'll be living with it for the rest of your life, until you find someone you can treat properly."

Bella heard the sharp growl, and then the 'whoosh' of dust being lifted from ground, and with that, he was gone, leaving nothing but irritation, frustration and a sense of heavy relief.


	8. AN Don't skip! Important to reader!

**A/N!**

**Hello my beloved and Loyal readers! Thank you so much for the love, I really appreciate it, and it's been a huge inspiration for me when I go through my bored moments and I just want to give up on writing, you're always there to push me up and demand I give more Emmett. Stephanie Meyer would've made the Twilight series more popular if she wrote a side Story dedicated to Emmett imagine seeing blue eyed Emmett in the movies, with old-fashioned clothes, hunting through the woods, Oh my Gosh I have to write an AU of that! I really was disappointed at the lack of history for him in the book.**

**But anyhow, this series is far from over, or maybe not too far... But its not over yet! However. the following chapters will not be in any specific time frame, they won't follow a time order like day 1, day 2 and day 3, because as I said, I don't want to write a mega long story with a complicated plot line, I just want to write out all my Emmett and Bella feels until I'm satisfied that I've gathered enough followers to call it an actual ship. **

**Now this is where I need your help, I have a chapter on the way, which will be a peak into the life of Married, vampireBella, and the Cullens, it involves paint, and dominant Emmett, as well as sex in the woods, who can pass up that! But I'm stuck for ideas, I NEED MORE IDEAS! Send me requests of scenes you want to see, they can be anything, fluffy, smutty, anything, I mean ****_anything_****, just send requests of what you want to see from Emmett and Bella's futures, their life before marriage, their life after marriage, their first fight, I honestly don't mind, their first date, their honeymoon, maybe you want to go so far as to add children. I honestly don't mind, just send them in, and I'll see if I can do them, I want to make you guys happy, because your happiness makes me happy!**

**Please please please!**

**Hear from you soon!**

**Love thepersonunknown!**


	9. Claiming the prize

**A/N: Just thought I'd do a chapter to tie up some lose strings, but seriously after this one, it will be a series of random events within their lives. And just adding, Edward and Rosalie will not be getting together, no. I dislike both of them to the core, its impossible for me to write anything happy for them, which is why I won't bother! Happy reading! Remember, if you have scenes you want to see, then just message me! love ya!**

The clearing was silent, save for the sound of the bubbling Brooke and Bella's settling sobs. They had done it, they had won. She still had Emmett; she could barely believe it, her hand grasping his shirt as she delved deeper against his chest. His hands settled over her lower back, his thumb rubbing the skin gently. She was so sure today would end badly, but he had done it, he had won, for her.

But at what cost would this triumph bring, Bella dreaded to think of Esme, Carlisle, what would they do? Would they be angry at Emmett, would they turn him away? The thought was irrevocable, unthinkable; it planted an ill-feeling in her stomach. Things weren't done yet she realized, they had faced Edward, but now they had to face the rest of the Cullen's, Esme and Carlisle deserved an explanation.

Her hands moved from their position in Emmett's shirt, and she pushed herself away, sucking in a breath to steady her heartbeat, which pounded loudly against her temple. He looked at her confused, but she shook her head, not wanting to explain. He had fought for her, now she would have to fight for him.

The whole family had gathered to see the showdown; Jasper clutched a shaking Alice to him, his head bent to her ear, whispering words that Bella couldn't hear, though she could only imagine they would be words of comfort.

Carlisle stood with his wife, his hands wrapped tight around her waist, and he looked different from his usual self, protective, and the slight frown over his face was a hint towards his anger, though she was unsure who it was targeted at.

Her stomach began to ache, and she cringed, putting it down as nervousness, which was plausible considering the circumstances.  
She stepped forward, folding her hands in front of her and bowing her head, both in fear and in hopes to show them the honestly of her words.  
"I know-" Her voice broke, and she heard Emmett step forward, her hand rising to stop him, she had to do this, they deserved this.

"I know nothing I say could every be enough." She said unevenly, "And I know how important family is too you, and I was selfish, I broke it. Although my reasons were true, my actions were not. I sought my own happiness above your own, and I can't begin to tell you how much it hurts me to know the pain I've caused you." She sucked in a breath, ready to continue her speech, but a hand was placed over her mouth, Alice's face before her eyes, scowling.

"Shut up Bella." She said, shaking her head. "I loved Rose and Edward like siblings, but even that love can only run so far. Don't apologies for following your heart, we would rather you did this than continue fooling Edward into thinking what he was doing was okay." Bella watched her stunned, not expecting her speech, She swallowed the lump in her throat, and nodded.

Jasper, who had been silent since then, nodded his head and gave a small but warming smile. "Alice is right Bella, as wrong as your overall actions were. I can't blame you. Being in love isn't as solid as having a family, you can't expect the other person to be there if you mistreat them. Being in love is something you have to tend to, or else it will fade, my brother and sister haven't realized that yet, this will teach them, and perhaps they too will find love in the future."

Bella's lip wobbled and she swallowed down the emotions that were bubbling beneath her skin, overwhelming her. She turned to look at Carlisle and Esme.

Esme stepped away from her husband, her eyes warm and still unyieldingly warm, despite the fact that Bella expected Malice and anger within them, they held none.

"My Darling Bella." She said softly, reaching out her two hands slowly to cup Belle's face. "You are as part of this family as any of us, why would you ever dream of our hatred or anger, when you are not deserving of it. I and Carlisle are disappointed in the path you and Emmett chose, and we do wish you had chosen a more honest approach, but it is done, no one was fatally harmed in the process and in the end, Edward and Rosalie will move on, they will learn from this situation, and will find someone they can love. I have learnt that there are no gray area's in love, if you are capable if mistreating a loved one, then you never truly loved them at all."

Bella leaned into her touch, blinking as a tear fell down her cheek, her lip wobbling. It had been forever since she had felt the comfort of a mother's arms, so nothing could stop the torrent of tears as she gave into Esme's gaze, wrapping her arms tight around the woman's neck, hugging her tightly. Her words struck deep, and no matter how much it hurt, she could see the truth in them, she hurt Edward, she had never truly been in love with him, she had been in love with the idea of him.  
"Thank you Esme." She hiccupped, swallowing her tears and burrowing her nose into Esme's neck.

"We love you Bella." Esme crooned, her hands moving over Belle's shoulders to slowly push her back, smiling warmly. Her thumbs brushed away Belle's tears, and she framed her face with her hands, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

Suddenly her smile dropped, a stern frown taking its place. She gently moved Bella out of the way, her amber eyes shifting to lie on Emmett's form. Bella watched shocked as she stalked up to the large vampire. She couldn't help the soft smile as such a large bear of a man literally cringed in terror at the sight of his mother's wrath.

"Emmett McCartney Cullen!" She said angrily, but even in her anger, she looked every much the loving mother as always. Emmett's eyes were wide, and he stepped back, grinning sheepishly

"Hey, now wait a second..." He began, but Esme silenced him with a slap across his head, her hand hitting the upside of his head. He winced, yelping and rubbing his head pitifully.

"You owe me a new wall, a new table, a new vase! You might as well get me a new house Emmett!" She scolded angrily, "Why can't you guys ever talk to me, I would've helped!" They were all silent, and for a small second Bella could see Esme's lip wobble erratically.

"Esme..."Emmett breathed, his brow furrowing as he stared at the woman he had called mother for the last millennia. She sighed, swallowing and stepped away, pointing at him with her index finger.

"Not again, you understand, I won't have you guys not talking to me; you could've gotten seriously hurt today."

He was speechless, and only managed a nod before he opened his arms, offering a hug. She took advantage, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling warmly at him. "Treat her well Emmett, make her happy..." Esme breathed, her voice loud enough only for their ears, but he nodded nonetheless.

"I wouldn't want to treat her any other way." He answered, releasing her as she stepped away, relishing the freedom and comfort he felt under his family's support.

Bella stepped forward as Esme walked back to her husband, each couple easily sliding into the comfortable position of intimacy, Emmett's hands wrapping around Belle's waist protectively, tucking her into his body, her head resting against his chest. They enjoyed the freedom of not having to hide anymore.

Naturally, Bella could feel the urge to ask more questions, her cheeks flushing, attracting Emmett's attention easily.

"I don't mean to ruin the atmosphere." Bella said nervously, her eyes drawn towards the dismembered form of Rosalie, she tried to ignore the way the limbs twitched manically, pressing closer to Emmett's chest, his hands tightened protectively, and he shifted so he was between the dismembered pieces and Bella.

"But what are we going to do about Edward and Rosalie?"

Alice glanced at the headless body, before looking at Jasper and sighing. "Well, Rose's body will reattach itself overtime, it will take about a week, when she wakes up she'll have to accept things, she lost. I can see that Edward will return in a day or two..." She looked at Bella smiling.

But there was still something nagging in her mind. She frowned, "But, Won't it be awkward... I mean, you know me and Emmett are... Intimate." She jumped as Emmett laughed, grinning at her choice of words. "Gee Bella, we're not in science, they know we had sex." She blushed as Esme gasped, glaring at Emmett.  
"Emmett that isn't something you discuss openly!" She scolded.

Alice smiled too, mischievously, "Yes Bella, believe me we know, Jazz was my gossip partner, since I couldn't tell anyone else."

Looking at Jasper, Bella could see an ill expression on his face; he glared at Emmett, his face twisted in a look of nausea. "There are so many things I never wanted to know about you man..." He said numbly, cringing at the memory.

Emmett laughed, patting him on the back, "Hey I'm amazing, and anything you heard can be used as pointers." Bella chuckled, her eyes glittering and she smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Jasper." She chuckled.

"But onto your other point Bella." Carlisle stepped forward; she had nearly forgotten his presence, jumping slightly at his entrance. "Edward and Rosalie will be bitter, but our species works mostly on a Biological level, their anger is pointless because they lost their battle for their mates, the stronger partner won, they have to let it go, in respect for their defeat. Therefore, when Edward returns, he will have to endure yours and Emmett's intimacy, seeing as he was the weaker male. His biological purpose now is to seek out a new female."

Emmett pulled her back, pressing a kiss to her neck and grinning. "Now I can have you whenever I want, and I don't have to hide anymore!" He murmured in her ear, purring like a content cat.

As if his words had triggered her anger, Rosalie's body jerked on the grass beside them, and Jasper's hacking noises could be heard in the background, but Bella was too distracted to remember her fear, wrapping her arms around Emmett's waist and burrowing into his solid chest.


	10. AN To keep you entertained!

Hello my beloved readers! I am working on the next chapter, which let me give you a neak peak of what it may, be... It involves a ring... That's all I'm telling you. Howevere, to keep you guys interested, I'm showing these video's of my beloved favourite celebrity Kellan Lutz. Seriously, he's one of the reasons I love Emmett so much, it's not normal to be that good-looking. But anyway, check out these vids whilst you wait and message me to share your love, I need someone to fangirl with over his gloriousness!

watch?v=8tEaSKTdZRo - Kellan talks about things that Vibrate... ;) You were thinking the same thing I was...

watch?v=dZkQr2JhKOk - God that's such an Emmett thing to do!

watch?v=uW9i3DWJDrQ - I need to stop imagining him talking about Bella in this!

watch?v=R5qKLTCotd4 - Well now we know... Ignore the blond, we don't care about her :)

watch?v=gsVm99c6_zA - I had to add it, I couldn't help myself!

watch?v=59iXQ2rX94g - OH MY GOD... I'm trying to breath properly, I count this as porn!


	11. Unexpected 'Bumps' in the road

**N/A: That's right my beloved readers! I promised a chapter, here it is. Also I have news, I have officially joined twitter _just_ so I can follow the KLutzDay page, that's how much I love him. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed those bids I showed, the certainly put a smile on my face. Someone has apparently made a video for this story on YouTube, so if I find it, I'll be sure to post the link!**

**Anyway, I won't keep you waiting, enjoy some more delicious Emmett and Bella, written from me to you mwa mwa!**

Her clothes were rumpled lying scattered across the bathroom floor, the heady beating of water against tile filled the steamed room. She felt dirty and unbearably tired after such a long day. She leaned against the wall sighing, her eyes flickering up at the ceiling, squinting as water hit her face, the warmth refreshing after yet another icy day in forks.

She had phoned Charlie to let him know she was staying at the Cullen's for the weekend, he had happily agreed... In fact, ever since telling him that she had left Edward, he had happily agreed to everything. She had been so convinced he would be against Emmett, but as soon as Charlie had gotten ten minutes alone with him, they had come back best of friends, she was still suspiciously curious as to what gift Emmett possessed that he could gain such a reaction from her father. But then again, Alice had gained the same attitude, maybe it was just the whole 'not Edward' Thing that made him happy. It might've also helped that they hadn't given away their intimacy, Charlie was still blissfully unaware of what his daughter did when alone with her boyfriend, still saw her as sweet little virgin Bella, a quirk in her lip gave away her smirk as she turned to the mirror.

It had been just over a month since the big confrontation, three weeks since Edward had returned, and two and a half weeks since Rosalie's body had reattached and she had woken up. They had both been tense events, Edwards arrival marking the start of what would forever be the most awkward moment in her life. She had told Emmett that intimacy should be kept strictly to the bedroom, the last thigh she wanted was for one of the Cullen's to stumble upon them. Emmett of course decided that he would set public sex as a goal, or semi-public sex, if that's even a thing...

He had stated that exploration was the healthiest and easiest way to maintain trust within the relationship, if they couldn't discuss and explore the darkest parts in the mind, then what could they explore. She had saw the logic, didn't change the fact that the plan had backfired...

It had begun innocently playing a game on one of Emmett's new game-consoles, Carlisle at work, Esme out shopping, Jasper and Alice suspiciously gone with no explanation. Her back against his arm, controller in hand, when something brushed against her thigh, pushing up the light fabric of her tracksuit pants. She froze, her eyes flickering away from the screen, her hand tightening around the controller. His hand moved along her clothes thigh, rubbing circles against the fabric as he climbed up the inside of her leg. His nails dragged lightly over the material, dragging it up, and it caused a shudder to run along her back, her eyes closing as she leaned her body weight against him. Her muscles weakening.

Her nerves were sensitive with anticipation, and as his hand ran along the inside of her thigh, her lips parted, her eyes lowered as she tried to steady her breathing. Her legs consciously pushing further apart as his fingers ran over her centre, the only thing blocking him from her flesh was the pesky material of her trousers. She gasped as he cupped her, his thumb massaging her clit through the material, tortuously, up down up down, the dry friction of her tracksuit causing her to gasp, an ache building from his finger, and running through her. She rocked her hips, unashamedly, bending one knee and place her foot on the couch, the other pushing to the side, as far as it could go. Her hand fisted in his shirt and she swallowed, her head falling against his chest.

"Emmett..." She breathed, swallowing the lump in her throat, a whine trying to escape her lips, but breathing was becoming difficult. This game he was playing, it was driving her insane. The freedom and the risk of being caught was drowning her, the feeling of his fingers against her, so close to being inside, so close.

"Emmett please..." She begged, pressing down against him, and whining when the movement didn't gain the desired effect. He laughed, the sound more a rumble in his chest, and he shifted them so she was between his legs, her back against his chest, one leg hooked over his knee, the other bent and pressed to the back of the couch.

"What do you want Bells?" He murmured in her ear, his hands moving around her, pulling her against his body. She could feel every line of his muscles against her back, the slight twitch and tense of his body as she moved against him. She groaned when his hands ran along her stomach, pulling the hem of her trousers. He slid beneath the material, tickling the surface of her skin with a cold finger. Reaching the hem-line of her panties, his nails dragging it away, she waited in bated breath as his hand brushed the curls over her skin.

The he stopped, halting his movements. She whimpered, eyes opening and she pressed against him, urging him to continue, but a grin curled along his lips. "What do you want Bells?" He urged, his nose rubbing behind her ear. Her skin flushed, and her breath choked out of her lungs. "Mo-more, I need more! Please." She begged quickly, her voice rushed.

She whined, her body going limp when his fingers rubbed her slit, the feeling of his bare hand against her heated flesh felt so forbiddingly perfect, she bucked, whimpering at the feeling, rolling her hips to increase the pressure.

He pressed her down, his finger pushing past the mass of curls, and sliding into her wet heat. Her mouth fell open, at the intrusion, walls clamping down as she felt heat pump through her body. It wasn't nearly big enough, but it was Emmett, and only he could make that feel so agonizingly good.  
He pressed in deep, finger curling and catching the layer of skin inside her body, she gasped, head falling back, eyes wide open, she could only focus on the feelings, nothing else mattered. Unconsciously she began to ride against his hand, grinding herself against him, and she panted as his face buried in her neck, his teeth running along her skin.

"Oh..." She breathed, voice broken and high-pitched, as his thumb rubbed her clit, lifting and massaging against it, her body slumped against him, her hand extending and grabbing onto his hair. Her mouth opened, and her body rocked in time with his movements. Her muscles clenched, body tensing as she felt the tightness in her abdomen reach its peak. She was going to break, shatter, her body melting on the spot. She buried her head against his neck, panting and whimpering pitifully as her release struck, her walls clamping down on his fingers, her body jerking and shaking as wave after wave of ecstasy struck. Emmett leaned down, capturing her mouth, and her lips opened, eagerly accepting him. They were both still fully clothed, so it wasn't too traumatic when the door slammed open, and a bronze haired man stood at the entrance, black, anger filled eyes glaring at them. Bella shifted, embarrassed at the prospect of being caught, but did nothing to hide the afterglow as she settled comfortably in Emmett's arms, her limbs a weak mix of sweat and the weak aftershocks of her release shook her body.

Emmett bared his teeth at the intruder, and pulled Bella tight against his chest, his eyes narrowing in expectancy at his brother, daring him to question the circumstances. Instead, he slammed the door shut, a crack appearing in the white exterior, and vanished upstairs to his room.

Bella winced, sighing, and shifted herself so she was kneeling between his legs, her body leaning against his chest. "Esme's going to be so angry" Emmett said softly, grinning up at her "You know we can't do this everyday Emmett, I won't be able to sleep." She scolded lightly, his answering grin was heaven, all dimples and innocent boyishness. He pulled her down with an 'oomph'.

"Well its a good thing you won't need sleep when I turn you." He answered softly. Bella grinned, settling on his chest, ignoring the sharp crash from upstairs.

She smiled at the memory, eyes soft, and switched off the water. Droplets ran down her naked body, rolling over her pale skin before falling in drops to the tile floor. The room was heavy with steam, and she could barely see beyond the mist.

She grabbed a towel, reaching from the shower to the stall and pulling free a white down, wrapping it around her body. The movement seemed to cause her balance to shake, her head pulsing, and a lightness lingering over her. Her vision blurred, and she gasped as her body began to tilt, her hand reaching out to grab the edge of the counter. The jolt caused her sight to whiten, the blurriness not helping the pain in her temple.

She sucked in a breath, shutting her eyes and concentrating on centring herself. It seemed to work to a certain degree, although her head still pulsed painfully.

Reaching for the door knob, she left the bathroom and padded her way across the veranda, making her way to Emmett's room. She wobbled slightly, catching herself on the banister and frowned in confusion. She was clumsy, but not this clumsy, she brushed it off.

Suddenly something hard shoved her shoulder, pushing past her, jolting her off balance. She winced, the pain seeming to pool from her shoulder into her stomach. She looked behind her, and caught the angry eyes and blond hair of her boyfriends ex-wife. That felt odd to say that, boyfriend... Emmett had insisted that she call him whatever she wanted, boyfriend only seemed natural.

"Put on some clothes." Rosalie snapped, and the words barely registered in Bella's mind, her frown intensifying as something heavy climbed through her body, a sucking sensation. "We know you're a slut, no need to act like one." Bella barely heard her, her mouth opening to warn her, as the heaviness climbed up her body, her stomach twisting with a vengeance.

Her body balled over, the towel falling away, her knees hitting the ground, the ground and Rosalie's feet coated with the remnants of Bella's lunch. She groaned, clutching her stomach and head as Rosalie screeched her discontent, the sound only served to intensify her pained head. Her throat was dry and burning, and she felt weak.

A door creaked behind her, and the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs echoed after. Emmett emerged from the room, only dressed in a pair of Jeans, his chest bare, he looked confused at Rose's anger and disgusted expression, before his eyes dropped to the crouched form in front of her, a horrible, mess at her feet. He rushed forward, his hands easily scooping her up against his chest. Her head collapsed on his shoulder, and she shut her eyes, muttering a weak apology for the mess.

Edward, Alice and Jasper ran from downstairs, each wearing differing expressions of concern, however only two remained, the other's turned to anger when he saw how intimate the couple had become, his jealousy and pride overruling his worry for Bella. Her cheeks flushed at the prospect of them seeing her naked and felt a sense of gratitude when Emmett picked up her towel, throwing it over her body

"Bella, are you okay?" Emmett asked worriedly, naturally over complicating the situation by assuming the worst. Bella frowned, and shook her head. "No, I feel sick" She said weakly, voice scratchy. She wasn't one to want attention, but even she knew something was wrong. He brushed her hair from her face, Alice appearing with a glass of water which was happily received with a grateful smile.

"I called Carlisle, he's on his way." Jasper said, appearing beside his wife, his eyes averted from Bella's weak form..

"Oh wonderful, yet another problem you've caused." Rosalie snapped, grinding her teeth angrily, and Bella was too weak to bother retaliating with a witty remark, so instead she closed her eyes, laying her head against Emmett's shoulder comfortably as she groaned her discontent.

However, a snarl broke from Emmett's mouth, his teeth baring furiously as he glared at his Ex-Wife. They all, except Bella, watched shocked, because Emmett had never outwardly spat or threatened Rosalie in all their years together, but her words had triggered his urge to protect Bella from her spite, knowing she was the weakest and most vulnerable in the family.

"Fuck off Rosalie." He spat, turning Bella away from her gaze and walking to Carlisle study, leaving a shocked and very angry blond behind.

...

"What seems to be the problem Bella?" Carlisle asked warmly, stepping into the warm room, opening a drawer in his desk and pulling out a small needle and syringe. Bella ignored the equipment, sitting on Emmett's lap. She had objected to the position, but knowing Emmett he wouldn't feel comfortable with her any father than necessary, so she allowed this small gift.

"I don't know Carlisle." She croaked, swallowing a gulp of water. "I was showering and I got out, then suddenly I felt really dizzy, and then I was walking down the corridor, Rose shoved past me, and I suddenly found myself sick..." Emmett growled, pulling her closer, and Bella spared him a smile, patting his arm.  
Carlisle nodded at her words, walking forward; syringe in hand. "Well Bella, it's probably nothing, but I'm going to take a blood sample to see if we get any results. Is that okay?" She nodded, holding out her arm, and turning away, her face pressing into Emmett's neck. She felt the sharp prick and tug, then the cold as the needle was removed, a bandage strapped on the wound.

Carlisle left the room, leaving Bella and Emmett alone for a few minutes. She noticed his frown, and settled a hand on his cheek. "It's nothing Emmett, I'll live I promise." He pulled her into a hug, his face against her hair."I was so worried she had hurt you Bella. I knew I couldn't trust her around you." His body was tense, so she settled him with a small peck to the lips, giggling softly. "There's no use stressing." She added, smiling.

Their moment was shattered by the opening of the door, a wide-eyed and if possible, paler Carlisle entering the room, In his hand was a blue sheet of paper, and Bella felt fear settle in her gut when she saw his hands shaking. Emmett caught on to, his hands tightening protectively.

"What is it Carlisle?" He said impatiently.  
Carlisle looked down at the paper, then back at Bella, as if to check the validity of the text, his eyes wide and uncertain.

"I checked the test, it came back clean of any diseases, you're healthy Bella. There was only one anomaly. Your blood is producing proteins, enzymes the female body only creates when in the stage of reproduction..."Bella paled, eyes widening in shock.

"Bella, you're pregnant."

She shook her head, shocked. "But that's impossible, I've only ever slept with Emmett." She said desperately.

"That's just it." Carlisle added, looking at Emmett in amazement and awe. "It's Emmett's child."


	12. Break the Ice

**A/N: Just a quick filler to get our beloved Charlie out the way, its short I know, and I'm sorry! I feel he should get some love after all the shit he had to endure from Edward in the actual books, having to fight for his daughter's attention. But anyway, no smut unfortunately, but next chapter their might be ;) And yes, from the reviews! I am glad to pronounce I am naming their child Kellan... For reasons, I have to, you don't _understand_ the need. But yes, please Review to give your thoughts, was it crap, good, ugly, terrible. And don't forget to give Emmett and Bella some loving.**

Telling Charlie had been unexpectedly easy. Not to say he had been particularly pleased with the fact that his baby girl was no longer in possession of her V-card, in fact, Emmett had encountered the barrel of a gun before Bella could fully pronounce the words, "Dad, I'm Pregnant."

His face had turned an unappealing hue of red, and Bella had attempted to shield Emmett from his oncoming rage, placing a hand on Charlie's gun, and pushing it down. It was only natural Charlie would presume the worst, he and Renee had gotten Bella ten years too early, naturally he would imagine the worst with Bella and Emmett, he feared she would turn out like him, Abandoned and alone.

"How could you be so irresponsible?" Charlie snapped furiously, glaring at the two of them in disappointment. Bella had frowned sadly, not liking her Dad's tone.

"Actually sir." Emmett interrupted, glancing down at Bella, "We didn't think we needed to, I'm infertile, it should be impossible for me to reproduce... This baby that Bella has... It's a miracle." He smiled softly, his eyes warm. Charlie was shocked, not expecting such words to come from a teenage boy; he felt his anger ebbing away.

"I want to keep this Baby Charlie." Bella said softly, gazing at him, begging him not to take it away. "I and Emmett are going to get married anyway, in the future, this baby is special, and possibly the only child we'll ever have." He sighed, his moustache twitching as he looked down, licking his lips, eyes closing in thought.

"What are you going to do about university?" Charlie asked tiredly, and Bella smiled, knowing he would ask a question. "I've sighed up for online classes, I can work from home, and Carlisle, Esme and Alice have all told me that they'll be there to help along the way. I'm ready for this dad, but I need your support, please." His stern expression broke, and he pushed himself from his seat, pulling her into a hug.

"Bella, I'll support you regardless of your decisions, I'm not happy with how this happened, but I'm not going to let your child come into this world thinking it was unwanted."She sighed, nodding with a smile and hugged him back. "Thanks Ch-Dad."

"Now you, boy." He pulled out of Bella's arms, his finger pointed at Emmett, and Bella felt a sense of de'javu at the scene. She placed her hand over her mouth, holding in her laughter as Charlie bombarded Emmett's personal space, his eyes fuelled with fire.

"What are your intentions?" He snapped, and Bella was impressed by how calm Emmett remained, his eyes widening but his expression remaining calm. She could just imagine how different it would be if Edward were in his place, she could just picture it, Edward would try and gain control of the situation, even in Charlie's anger he would remain the picture of superiority, Un-emotional and unresponsive. She thanked God she wasn't in that scene.

Emmett was different, he looked guilty, he looked sorry, he gave Charlie the fear and respect a father would want, and in doing so he gained Charlie's trust, because he gave Charlie control..

"I want to marry your daughter." He said firmly, looking into Charlie's eyes, "All I'll ever want is to make her the happiest person on this earth." It was honestly the most serious expression she had ever seen him wear, but even without a goofy smile he was so unbelievably good looking and adorable.

Charlie seemed content with his answer because he stepped back. "Don't break that Boy, I like you, but that can change. If you hurt her, I'll make sure you never forget how much pain I'll put you through, I have a gun, and connections." His voice had deepened, lowering, but that only seemed to drive the threat sharper. They both shuddered, Bella in overwhelming happiness that they had gotten Charlie's support, Emmett in both relief and nervousness at the man's gaze.

"Well..." Charlie said awkwardly, looking at the both of this, "Although I'm hesitant to say this, I think it's best you two stay together, it's not good for a pregnancy to go without the father." Emmett grinned, like a dog offered a toy, and nodded, "Actually Sir, my parents have offered to keep Bella; we have a room set up for her, so that Carlisle can keep an eye over her health, and I'll be close if she needs me."

There was no spare room, Bella knew that, there was a room, but that wasn't only for her, she flushed at the thought, excitement bubbling up as Charlie gave his consent. She snapped, rushing forward and pulling him into a hug, he grunted in surprise, before returning the touch."

"Thank you so much Dad." She whispered, tears beading in her eyes, which was odd because she didn't feel emotionally broken. "You have no idea how much I needed you today."

Charlie hummed, nodding his head and patting her back. "Yes well, as much as I would've preferred that you have a child later, you're eighteen, I have to trust you'll make the right choices with how to handle this."

She grinned pulling back and pressing a kiss against his cheek and smiling.

"I chose Emmett remember, if that wasn't a wise choice, I don't know what is."


	13. AN: Very important, please read!

**A/N: Hello my beloved readers, me and Emmett would just like to say a huge thankyou for you comments, they're amazing, you're amazing. seriously, I never imagined this story would be so populare, but wowza!**

**Anyway, I just want to make a list of scenes I won't be writing, PM if you want one of them specifically, and I might write it as an outtake :)**

**Telling the family about the pregnancy - Just because I'm tired of doing so many chapters dedicated to other characters, when this is supposed to be a smut filled EmBella fest! However, I know you guys really want to see some trouble between our couples, so I promise their will be chapters dedictaed to Emmett and Bella having to deal with their Ex's problems. And when I say problems, I mean that there will be some serious sabotaging, and maybe a little manipulation on Edward and Rose's side to try and break the new couple apart.  
**

**The proposal and maybe the wedding : Simply because I'm struggling with Emmett's charcter, I'm trying to figure out how to keep him in charcater in such sappy scenes, if any of you have tips, I am open for suggestion :)**

**Edward and Rosalie: This won't be happening, I'm sorry to any R/E shippers that came hoping for that, I don't like them, they're not happening in this story, sorry :)**

**I think thats all, any other scenes that you specifically want, PM and I promise you, I will do them, I promise, anything Bella and Emmett I can't resist.**

**I know that this note might seem pointless, it's juts, despite my words, this story does have a plot. And I have loads of capters filled with smut in my fic folder. The problem is, if I post all of them at once, the plot is lost... So that's why I'm cutting out a few scenes like these.**


	14. Blind in the Darkness

**A/N: Hello! Yet another chapter. This one has a little trouble in paradise, and by trouble, I mean _trouble_. Read on and enjoy. I'd like to shout out my appreciation to Chezel for Betaing this, she did such an amazing Job, so you have her to thank for this wonderful chapter and its lack of mistakes!**

**Lots of love! From Emmett and Me.**

Bella yawned, unfurling from her hunched position on the couch, her book falling open on her lap. The family room was empty of any Cullen members, which shouldn't have surprised her, half the time she was convinced that the house was empty of everyone but her.

Her stomach had begun to swell slightly, although it was easily hidden when she wore patterned tops or baggy shirts. Excluding it affecting her eating habits and her day-clock, nothing else was out of the ordinary. That was...

She glanced down at her hand, chest tightening, warmth spreading along her skin at the sight of the small ring. It wasn't large, or extravagant, but she absolutely adored it, and for once in her life, she was happy with receiving a gift. It had a floral design, a simple band with silver vines wrapped around it. On each vine hung a tiny diamond rose, she hadn't noticed it at first, but once she had gotten through the shock, and actually examined the ring, she had been astonished to find that inside each rose was a letter of her name, and if she turned the ring, she would read her name over it. It hadn't been a big event either, and if she was honest, she was coming to realize that Emmett held so many things in common with her, than she had first realized. For example, he disliked flashy events unless there was a possibility he could crash them. So instead of taking her out, he had asked her out of the blue, five minutes before midnight, after a heated hour long session of passionate sex. She had been so shocked that she didn't answered for minutes, so much so that she had caused him to assume rejection.

She'll never forget the look on his face, when she said 'Yes'. The expression of absolute excitement, as if he had approached the subject expecting rejection.

Of course, Rosalie had morphed into a demon incarnate since the news had been let out, the proposal and her pregnancy had set a permanent look of hatred on her angelic face. Bella couldn't help the slight twinge of pity she felt for her the blond who had not only lost her husband due to her selfishness, but now had to watch the woman she hated have the one thing she had always wished for, a baby. God it must've been so painful.

Naturally, Alice had jumped at the chance to plan her wedding, to which she had been quickly rejected, both Emmett and Bella stating that they wanted to marry after the baby was born, so Charlie could walk Bella down the aisle, which would mean that the wedding would only happen in a year and a half. Alice had been confused at first, however Bella explained that she wanted to help with the plans, but with the pregnancy, she wouldn't be able to, so she would rather wait until the birth of her child. Never let it be said that Alice was not understanding or patient; the little pixie grinned and bowed, nodding in acquiescence, before skipping off in search of her husband.

Bella smiled at the memory, closing her book and setting it on the side-table. She stood from her seat, stretching with a loud groan of exhaustion, her pyjama bottoms sliding down to the jut of her hips, hanging dangerously there.

Making her way to the kitchen, she spied round the corner, spotting Emmett and Esme beside the large marble island, talking.

"Emmett dear, your eyes are black, go hunt." Esme said commanded gently, "You're no help to Bella if you're thirsty, take Alice she needs to feed as well, take her with you for a few hours, and then come back, I promise she'll be fine."

Emmett spotted her around the corner, and grinned as she moved from her hiding place, walking forward towards the pair. She dodged his arms, grinning at him as she went to stand beside Esme. She smiled at his shocked expression, before allowing him to pull her into a hug, his large arms easily enveloping her. She turned to face Esme, smiling contently at her, then reached out to entwine her fingers with his. Metal clicked against her ring, and she glanced down, spotting his ring, not as decorated as hers, but made of rare silver, his name carved against its side. It wasn't so much an engagement ring, God forbid she call it that. She had tried, but he had disagreed, stating that men never had engagement rings, not in this time and not in his time. She had shaken her head at the statement, smiling in amusement, but accepting the fact none-the-less. So instead it was a promise ring of sorts, in order to represent the commitment they had made.

"Why haven't you gone hunting?" She said expectantly, looking back up at him, folding her arms over her chest and arching a brow. He sighed, scratching his neck and grinning, shaking his head in bemusement.

"You ladies are making this bigger than it is; I haven't gone hunting because it honestly hasn't crossed my mind... I guess you could say I've been..." He glanced at Bella, eyes sparkling, "_Distracted_." She laughed, and stepped away from him, their hands separating.

"I'll be here Emmett, I need to sleep anyway, go hunting, and I'll see you in the morning." He looked at her, hesitating, but upon seeing the determination in her eyes he sighed, knowing that he couldn't decline. He called Alice, the small pixie appearing from air beside him.

Emmett glanced at Bella as she stepped forward, sparing him a kiss on the cheek and grinned at the disappointment on his face.

"That's all?" He asked, and she nodded.

"There will be more when you get home, now go!" She pointed at the door, sparing him a smile as he and Alice disappeared out the door, dragging the wind with them.

Her eyes stung with exhaustion therefore she gave Esme a goodnight kiss before wandering up the stairs. The lights were off so she relied on the wall to keep her balanced, easily navigating her way through the levels till she reached their room.

Emmett's room wasn't like Edwards, instead of glass walls, he had plaster. Along one wall was a king-size bed, layered with deep brown blankets and furs, the head was covered with a mountain of pillows, to which she readily collapsed on. The rest of the details, although beautiful, were ignored as she succumbed to the warm, darkness of sleep, the material of her boy-shorts dragging up with the hem of her tank-top.

...

She awoke to the feeling of cold flesh dragging along her thigh; her sleep-numbed mind barely registered the shifting of the bed, as her neck was littered with kisses. She moaned lightly, stretching over the blanket, her back exposed as her tank-top dragged up. Her cheek pressed into the feathery pillows, and she hummed in contentment at the feeling of the hand over her skin.

It was still night and the room was cloaked with darkness, no light to grant her sight.

Her mind was fogged, and as she rolled over onto her back, she relished the feeling of his hand roaming over her naked collarbone, to the dip of her breasts, a small moan falling from her lips as she bucked up into the touch.

"E-Emmett." She breathed, reaching out and grasping onto what she assumed to be his shirt. His hand seemed to pause for a second, although for what she knew not, before continuing along its journey, as she waited for a reply. However none came, he was silent. No words of affection, not even a greeting. She was too tired to bother confronting her thoughts on it.

She dragged his shirt down, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and for a second she stumbled, because it seemed like his neck had grown smaller; his shoulders seemed less broad, and he smelt different. She chipped it down to mere imagination, and then leaned forward, a whine falling from her lips in desperation. He complied, their mouths melding together.

She faltered, her brow furrowing when nothing happened, he did nothing. It was mere flesh, no movement, no tongue, she had felt this before, this uselessness, this lack of passion, and her heart tugged in her chest at the thought.

He distracted her easily enough when his hand slid over the hem of her shorts, pressing into the skin of her stomach, her face pulled into a wince when he pressed to hard, slowly peeling them away, and she felt something akin to fear, confused helplessness, sinking into her stomach. It began to build, her body beginning to shake. He wasn't acting like himself, he hadn't even spoken to her, something was very _very_ wrong, she could feel it, but the darkness was thick, and she was so vulnerable in her blindness. She began to press against his chest, squirming, her hands unwinding from his neck to try and push him back.

"Stop- Emmett, please..." But he didn't and she felt him try to press another kiss against her mouth, trying to silence her voice. It was a nightmare, and her breath was tumbling broken from her lips as she tried to push him away.

The thoughts were shoved from her mind, a scream tearing from her throat and echoed in the room, the door slammed open, allowing light to stream in. Her breath stuttered as she looked up, tears gathering in her eyes when instead of brown locks, she saw bronze, and what should've been amber, was black from a lack of hunting. He hovered over her bed-ridden form, his eyes dark, and his hair ruffled from where she had tugged, she felt nausea running through her.

At the entrance, a snarl on his face, his muscles clenched so tight she herself felt trepidation. Emmett was shaking, his newly sated eyes darkening with what could only be described as unappeasable wrath. Bella burst into sobs, pulling back and tumbling from the bed as she pushed herself away, her hand tugging at the flimsy material of her tank.

"How could you!" She cried, glaring at Edward through her tears, "How could you?" She couldn't form any other words, her voice broken by the sobs tumbling from her lips, she had never imagined him capable of something so horrific, though him above something so vile, was he so proud as to force her just to make sure Emmett couldn't have her, that he would take advantage of her just to sate his selfishness, his greed to have her body as well. She wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to save her modesty, wishing she had worn something bigger, with more coverage, something to hide the bruise forming over her stomach. Her limbs shook as noises which sounded more like a wounded animal than a crying girl tumbled from her lips.

Edward didn't respond, shocked at being caught, his mouth agape, and both dissatisfaction and guilt burning in his eyes. His body was ripped from the bed, Emmett's hand wrapping around his neck as he pressed him harshly against the wall outside the room.

"I swear to God, I'm going to rip your dick off and make you _eat_ it!" He roared, his vision tainted red with rage. Pulling a fist back and driving it into his jaw, a satisfying crack echoing the room. Bella's sobs grew louder, and she pressed her hands against her ears, blocking out the sound.

Emmett was distracted by the sound, and he growled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Carlisle, his wise eyes grave as he shook his head at his son.

"This isn't healthy for her, leave him, we'll deal with him later." He told Emmett, placing a hand on his wrist. He snarled, glaring at the slightly malformed face of what used to be his brother, but now only showed the face of a stranger. He thought she would be safe, he had never imagined how little he could trust those he used to love.

"But he-" He snarled, and Carlisle once again shook his head. But Emmett so badly wanted to hurt him, make him feel so weak, so insignificant, like he had made Bella feel, he wanted to shred what dignity he had left and shove it down his throat.

"Later Emmett, you must prioritize." Emmett stood still for a few small seconds, listening to the broken sound of Bella crying on the floor.

"E-Emmett." She choked, groaning as more sobs wracked her form. Releasing Edward's neck, watching as his body crumbled to the floor. He walked past him, placing a hand over Bella's thigh, frowning sadly when she flinched. He framed her face with both hands, and turned her gaze to his, pulling her hands from her ears.

"_Emmett_" She choked out, staring at him, her cheeks wet with tears, and her voice cracking with torture. He pulled her up into a hug, his arms packaging around her body and cradling her against his chest.

"I'm _so_sorry!" She bawled, her body shaking as the extent of what had happened finally dawned on her. "I didn't- I didn't-" What if he thought she had wanted it, what if he thought, "I didn't want-" He shushed her and pressed her face against his chest, rocking her slowly back and forth, till he could feel her body begin to weaken in his arms, her broken breaths turning shallow, then finally softer as she slumbered.


	15. AN: The Video

**A/N: So there I was, going about my day when suddenly I get a message on my PM, and I won't share there name, cause they wish to remain anon, and it's someone going on about a recent video on Youtube which is apparently dedicated to my fic... I couldn't believe it... They must be lying.**

**They refused to tell me the name or the person who made the video, saying it was a surprise, so I spent an hour scouring youtube for this "video", and I was about to give up, chalking it down to someone's sick humour.** **Cause lets be honest, my story is good, but its not ****_that_**** good.**

**Then there it is, this innocent little video, and it reads - **

**Still Into You -Emmett/Bella - Fanfiction Video, but because its so new, it hasn't got a lot of views, so it took me forever to find.**

**I couldn't breathe I tell you, my heart stopped.I spent like 5 minutes staring at it before I actually clicked on it.**

**So I watched it, and the person who made it thinks its not very good, but I think its beautiful! Thank you so much for making it! I'm sobbing, literally.**

**Here's the link guys, if you can't find the name, then go ahead and search 'Elizabeth Chandler Channel' check it out and give them some love, they went to the effort, and I'm so thankful they did!**

**I'm going to go and write the next chappie for you lot, because I adore you so much. Your comments are halerious btw, I laugh when I read them ;D**


	16. AN: Read please!

**Aghhhh You guyss! I've written chapter 17, and I really want to post it, but my Beta isn't responding. I want to post but it hasn't been proof-read, and its a really deep smut scene, so I don't want to post it unchecked!**

**I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting, my friends have told me to get multiple Beta's, so I'm going to look into that so the pressure is't placed on one.**


	17. It doesn't matter

**A/N: We haven't had any smut in a while so this chapter is my compensation for that fact. I'm going to be honest, I struggled with writing these past two chapters, they dealt with personal issues, so that's why it took a while to get this one out.**

**Moving on, I'm glad you guys liked the video, I thought it was perfect, and although she doesn't have many subscribers, I hope she makes more videos, we don't have a lot of Emmett/Bella Videos out there...**

Even in the warmth of the comforter, the thick chaotic wall of pillows surrounding her head, and the hard, solid expanse of Emmett's chest pressed against her front. What would've usually made her feel comforter did little to dampen the tightness around her chest, the heaviness which lingered over her in the aftermath of the past events.

She had never truly encountered Vampire strength, never fully understood it, the superiority of it, the helplessness. For the first time since she had discovered the existence of Vampires, she felt fear. Real, base terror, the kind that kept you rooted to the ground at the sight of a shadow, the kind that kept you beneath the covers at the slight sound against your window.

She had always heard those stories on the news, about young girls who are raped or molested in alleyways or parks, and had always wondered at how stupid they could be, she had been ignorant, she now saw how stupid her thoughts had been, to think herself safe, how easy it was to be cornered by those she had once trusted.

Her head ached, and she wanted so badly to fall back asleep, back into the warm darkness of slumber, but her skin burned from the trails of cold fingers which weren't there, and her mind flashed with images, a shudder running through her body as she remembered her reactions, the sounds she had made, and even though there was no way for her to possibly know, the disgust was overwhelming.

She jumped as a hand ran along her back, cold, but the temperature didn't have the same negative effect as the night before, maybe because it wasn't the same hand as before. His palm running beneath the back of her shirt as he crushed her against his chest. It was a solid, consistent, familiar feeling, one she welcomed. Her eyes felt heavy and damp, and her muscles were heavy, the last thing she wanted to do right now was talk, she didn't want to speak, because she knew her voice would break.

Talking wouldn't fix this, talking wouldn't take away the feeling which clung to her skin, it wouldn't wipe away the disgust she felt. She wanted to forget.

His hand ran along her spine, and he seemed content with her silence. Her fist curled into his shirt, and she pushed herself up to her knees, her hands shaking as steadied herself on his chest. His mouth opened, ready to call her out on her actions, perhaps offer words of comfort which would serve no use other than to shatter her further from healing. There some things which words would never be able to solve, some things which could only be fixed through actions.

She leaned forward, her mouth fitting heatedly against his lips, catching him off guard with a kiss, her hands fisting in his shirt and dragging him forward. His hands hovered over her back awkwardly, unsure as to what was expected of him. The expectations in his relationship with Bella were different, where gifts and adoring words would've worked fine with Rose, they would've been the perfect fix to build her self esteem, they didn't work with Bella. She hated gifts, and words have always been meaningless to her, sliding from her skin like water. He felt completely out of his game with her, like a schoolboy in his first relationship, nothing worked the way he expected, but despite the lack of experience he felt, it did nothing to quell the emotion behind each touch. He leaned up, hesitantly at first; which felt out of character for someone like him, but as her hands slid beneath his shirt, her nails dragging over skin, and her tongue sliding softly over his bottom lip, begging for attention, his hesitancy to touch her, scared she might break, it all fled from his mind, recognizing the urgency of her actions, knowing the words she wouldn't speak.

She tugged at his shirt, her hands fumbling with the buttons a broken whimper tumbling from her lips when she failed to undo them. He broke the kiss, shushing her gently as his hands easily tore away the cotton, buttons clattering to the ground as they ripped from their thread. He sighed when her small fingers found purchase in the creases of his skin, tracing the muscles over his stomach, her fingers running over each crevice of his body, memorizing the mapping of his skin, feeling each twitch of his muscle in response to her touch.

His hands slid across her waist, pushing the weak material of her shirt up and over her head, her arms lifting to allow its removal. She was bare, and the soft mounds of her breasts bounced slightly as they were released from their confines. He sat up, hands settling on her hips, his thumbs massaging into her skin, and he pressed her against his chest, basking in the soft moans which tumbled from her lips, her hands gripping his hair and tugging as she ground against him, her knees supporting the rocking movement.

Their lips collided, his hand moving to brush her hair from her neck, and her hands running up his arms, fingers fanning over each bump and fissure which formed his muscles, till they looped behind his neck. She moaned, her breasts rubbing against his chest, the cold, marble of his skin, granting her the delicious sensation she craved, as the cold and smooth texture rolled over her nipples, hardening the sensitive buds.

The material of his jeans and her shorts was growing into what could only be described as an unwanted obstacle, one which only served to drive them quicker in their urgency for flesh against flesh, hands tugging at rough material, the angry sound of cotton or denim tearing; filled the room, and they both barely spared the thought of how angry Alice would be when she saw them, but none of them cared. They were both bare, and Bella's goal to press every inch of her body against him was becoming a goal which he could gladly achieve with her. Skin pressed close together, hot, sweaty flesh pressing deliciously against cold, serving to create a feeling of excited desire which pooled in their stomachs. His nose ran along her neck, inhaling as he felt her body rock, grinding against him.

He leaned back, his hand behind her head, pressing their mouths together in a kiss, which brushed the stress from her limbs. And once again, just like every other moment, her body melted against his. Teeth clinked, and tongues danced together, muffled whimpers and groans filled the room, but none of them cared that the others would hear, no one else was important in that moment. She pressed her hips down, their pelvises grinding together, and the anticipation caused liquid heat to gather between her legs, a steady burn between her thighs which grew the longer he left it unattended.

His hands moved over her body, erasing any paths his brother might've drawn the night before, his fingers running along the small indentations along her stomach where the bruises had begun to bloom. He froze when she flinched, her body jolting away from him, and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

Despite her earlier promise to not talk, because talking would only bring tears. But him touching the bruise, him seeing the physical evidence of the fact that he hadn't been the last to touch her, it broke something fragile inside of her.

"E-Emmett..." Her voice broke, and he watched as a tear gathered at the corner of her eyes, one escaping and slowly rolling down her cheek, her heart beat picking up. "I-I'm so sorry." She covered her face, her shoulders shaking as sobs broke out through her body. He stared up at her, his mouth opening in surprise. He would never understand her thoughts, why she felt that she should apologize, It struck him speechless. He framed her face with his hands, pressing their heads together as he stares at her, "It means nothing." He said firmly, pulling away her hands. She shook her head, her eyes closing, but he wouldn't, couldn't allow her to fall into this. "Listen to me Bells, it means nothing, and nothing he did will ever be enough to make me not adore you, to make me not want you." His hand pressed over her stomach, his other hand tilting her face up. "We made this, you and me, not you and him. He's so fucking insignificant compared to how deeply my love for you runs, how much I need you, and I swear he'll never hurt you again, I won't ever allow it again." Her breath stuttered, and she swallowed thickly, her wet eyes blinking as she gazed at him. "You're mine." He said quietly, but his words echoed loudly through her thoughts, replacing her thoughts with a multitude of erratic beats of her heart, the sound of her breaths filling the room, that's all she would remember now, that's all he would ever allow. No more pain.

He reached further down, his hand moving over her centre, kneading the mound of hair. A gasp fell from her flips, the anguish in her eyes leaking away as shock took its place. Her hips bucked down, and he smiled at her reaction.

E-Emmett..." She whimpered, arching her back and grinding down against him, her lips parting as small pants fell from her lips. The fading moonlight peeked in from the window, sliding over her sweaty skin, causing her body to give off an ethereal pale glow.

"It burns." She breathed, rocking her body, her movements becoming a continuous effort as she sought to ease her aches. He gripped her hips, pressing her closer as his mouth tucked into her neck, his tongue running over her skin as he pressed his hips up against her, delving into the warmth which soaked over his member at the contact.

"What burns Bells?" His voice deepened, and he felt her hand reach for his wrist, clumsily guiding his hand between her legs. "Please." She pleaded, placing his hand back over her heated centre. She sucked in a broken gasp as his cold fingers slid over her hot centre, gathering the moisture which had gathered and rubbing it across her entrance. She rocked herself on his hand; her hand gripped his shoulder, her eyes looking down to watch his movements. His finger slid up, rubbing the swollen nub, above her cleft, and he grinned wickedly at the mewling sounds she made, massaging the hardened bundle of nerves, feeling her legs quiver over his hips, Her lips parting as she felt the touch spark the beginning of her fall, inching closer to the edge.

He pressed one digit into her entrance, her walls hugging the finger tightly in their soft, milky walls. She keened at the intrusion, a foreshadowing feeling of what was to come and as he rubbed deeper, she could feel the muscles inside of her twitch in response, pulsing and pulling him in deeper. She cried out as he nudged her walls; her head falling back as his finger hooked up, his thumb rubbing her clit simultaneously, the mixture of sensation causing her body to tighten, her limbs shaking. "Oh God..." She breathed, her voice rising in pitch as she pressed on his hand. Her body rose to extreme hypersensitivity, each touch burning her as she felt each rub, each caress, melt deep into her core.

She wouldn't last, her body was strung too tight, and the urgency of the situation, the reason for her need was driving her to mindless lust. She bowed her head, pressing her lips against his neck as her breathing grew heavier, her breath fanning over his ear, tickling his hair. Her hips bucked and rolled down against him with each movement of his fingers, trying to press him deeper, harder. He could feel her nails drag over his back, trying to dig into the skin, her lips brushing against his ear as she mewled and whimpered, driving close to her release.

But this wasn't enough, not this time, she wanted, needed more. She needed to feel him closer. With a weak hand, her fingers shaking; the closer she drew to the edge, she grasped his wrist, halting his movements.

"I-Inside Emmett, please." She breathed into his ear, her breath fanning over his ear-drum. She pulled back, staring into his eyes, hers were bright with desperation and the overwhelming urgency, knowing this was the one thing she needed, the one thing that would reacquaint and fix all of her shattered feelings, she needed to feel him close to her, it would break all the pain she felt inside.

His hands tightened over her thighs, firm but gentle and she could feel the way her words affected him as something nudged her thigh, her hips rocking down as she tried to move him into position herself. But his and pressed her still, keeping her from what she most wanted, a whine fell from her reaction.

He stilled her with his hands, pressing her down as he moved his hand between her legs, pressing the small nub, and circling it quickly, lifting the layer of silky flesh to press the raw skin beneath. She made to make a choked objection, her mouth opening as her body jerked in response. She attempted to hold her oncoming release at bay, her breaths steadily getting louder as she gave a weakened cry, shaking her head as the edges of her mind began to blur and fray. But he shushed her objection, massaging the small bud, each touch, pulling her tighter and tighter with each second. Till finally, as she felt the head of his cock slide across her entrance, pressing the muscles, the beginning of the stretch, mixed with the strumming sensation of his fingers on her clit caused her to shatter, and the loud cry falling from her lips as her body twitched, her muscles jolting as each wave of ecstasy crashed through her.

He took the chance, a grin curling over his lips as he positioned himself at her centre, pushing himself into her quivering heat, the tightened muscles rolling over him, causing him to groan, his eyes closing as his head fell back on the pillow.

Her mouth fell open, startled as her body froze between the feelings the intrusion evoked and the crushing sensation of her orgasm. A broken, choked moan fell from her lips as she collapsed against his chest, her body shaking. Liquid heat hushed from her body, coating her thighs and the sheets beneath them. The noises she made sounded like music to his ears, his teeth gritting as her walls enveloped him in heat. He rocked up into her, her arms wrapping around his neck as she burrowed her face into his shoulder, her eyes clenching shut as the nerves inside of her, the ones already thrumming with the aftershocks of her release, were suddenly being stimulated all over again. His hands gripped her hips, lifting her body in time with his thrusts, and she panted in time with each movement, her lips brushing against his ear as she bit the lobe; trying to keep the sounds at bay.

"Em-mett!" She choked out, as his pelvis ground against her clit, slamming against places in her body which seemed to send shocks through her bones, deep into her skin. She felt like her body was locked in a state of shock, and she was slowly falling back into the state of build up, just so she could repeat the process all over again. Her body trembled, resisting the oncoming release, the overwhelming pleasure threatening to shatter her into a million tiny pieces.

"Oh God, please Emmett, Please!" She begged, grinding against him wantonly, drawing a harsh growl from his lips as he too approached his release. She nuzzled into his neck, her hands gripping his hair and tugging, till she lifted her head, pressing her mouth against his. Compared to the urgency of their love-making, the kiss was gentle, and amazingly tender, and time seemed to slow around them, her lips dancing over his, her teeth catching his bottom lip and teasingly gnawing at the piece of skin. His eyes were closed, and he felt drunk on her, her skin and her smell, the sounds she made, the feeling of her skin, the way she moved against him, with him, it made him dizzy, breathless if such a thing could ever be possible for a vampire.

He ground up, one last time, pressing into her clit as his cock stimulated her walls, and he watched as she drowned in pleasure, her release taking her by surprise as it crashed through her, the intensity so over-whelming she found her capability to cry out disappearing, her voice deemed useless. She fumbled, clutching him close, her fingers gripping his hair as she rocked against with him, with each wave her walls clenching and pulsing around him. She clung onto the sounds he made, the harsh growls and purrs which vibrated through her, the soft groans and gasps, letting her know that she wasn't the only one affected by this. Her insides felt warm, and her body felt weak as she shook in the aftermath of their intimacy. Collapsing against him, she hummed in content, her lips brushing against his.

He lowered them to the bed, sighing and running his fingers over her damp skin. Burrowing his nose into her hair, her body spread over his front. An anguished whine left her lips as he shifted, pulling out, a feeling of cold emptiness taking his place. She pressed closer in reaction, her nose burrowing into his neck, drawing comfort from the contented purrs which she had still yet to decide whether they came from his chest, or his throat.

They lay in silence for a few minutes before Bella gave in and broke the quiet. Her eyes gazing lazily out the window at the rising sun. Her worries had left her, and the previous fear she had felt was but a distant memory.

"I think we should get this room a night lamp..." She muttered absent-mindedly, smiling at the chuckle which came from his chest, her auburn eyes glancing up to watch the way his mouth brightened with his smile, dimples gracing his cheeks.

"Anything you want." He said, smiling down at her, "I think it would be better anyway, I want to see you when we use this bed" She flushed, shaking her head as his head fell back on the pillows, his eyes sliding shut.


	18. Opening Pandora's Box

**A/N: Hey babes! You're all so amazing, sticking with this story, even though I go through a lot of blocks, I really do try to make you happy! I'm so glad you guys like this story, we all love Emmett and nothing hurts.**

**This next chapter is a summary to the last two chapters, I wanted to deal with Eddie and Rose before continuing. But it is by no means the end to our story. It doesn't contain any smut unfortunately, but I'll make up for that later ;)**

**I just thought I'd add, your comments really help me to keep writing, and although it sounds selfish, please keep them coming!**

Despite her objections, and her obvious wishes against it, their lie in had to end at some point. Her stomach growled hungrily and the sound evoked a chuckle from Emmett, his body shifting to sit up. "Come on clumsy Bella, time to eat." He said, and she smiled at the nickname, standing with him as he pulled her up from the bed. The blanket fell from his body, baring all his naked glory to her eyes and she blushed, biting her lip and chuckling. She managed to catch the fallen sheet, wrapping it around her body, and she couldn't help the amused giggle at his disappointed pout.

"Emmett, _clothes_." Flushing, she turned to dress herself. A hand wound around her waist, and she yelped as he pressed her back against his chest, her hands fumbling to keep the sheet up, gasping as he caught it in his palm, pulling it away from her "You weren't complaining before." He breathed into her ear, and she shuddered as his fingers brushed over her chest. She leaned against him, her hand releasing the material as her body bent to his command. She glanced up, her eyes catching her reflection in the mirror, she could see her body easily framed by his, his hands settled over her stomach and she watched entranced as his head bowed, tucking into her neck and blowing cold air against her skin.

"Emmett..." She breathed, her head turning to the side, pressing a small kiss to his cheek as her ring finger thread together with his. "I need to change so I can eat, human remember." She teased breathlessly. He smiled, she could feel the movement over her skin, and she closed her eyes, her neck falling to the side. He pressed a multitude of kisses along the pale column of flesh, his breath tickling her sex-messed hair. She smelt of Bella, and he smothered his nose into her neck, inhaling deeply.

She turned in his arms, her body bare and pressed against his as her arms wrapped around his neck, she leaned up, her mouth pressing softly against his lips. He leaned forward, kissing back, his hands enclosing around her thin body protectively. Their lips danced, and she felt her breathing turn uneven, the excitement from the morning returning.

She pushed him back, shaking her head and smiling amused."If we start." She breathed, we'll never stop." He chuckled, nodding his consent as he released her from his hold, reluctantly allowing her to step away. Grabbing a new pair of jeans and pulling them on and over his hips, he leant down, pressing a kiss against her lips. "Stay here, I'll go get breakfast." She objected, but he had already gone, his body disappearing from the room.

She stared at the doorway for a few seconds before walking over to the dresser and taking a seat on the dark velvet of the piano-seat styled stool. Her hand reached down to grasp the sheet and she wrapped it back around her chest. She picked up the brush, frowning at her reflection; her skin was blotted and dry from crying, a flush filling her complexion at the dampness between her legs, knowing full well that part of it wasn't her fault. She sighed, running it through her hair, pulling through the knots till her dark, ochre hair lay in thick wavy locks across her breasts and shoulder.

She felt a rush of wind brush over her back, causing a shiver to run along her spine. A smile curled over her lips as she stood from the stool, her hand beginning to loosen.

"Back so so-" His voice cut off as she saw who stood at the doorway, Bronze hair glinting as the newly risen sun hit against them. Her hand clutched the sheet tighter, seeing as it was her only line of defence against him at this point, she was more naked than she had been the last encounter. She stepped back, putting the dresser between them, watching him warily with a distrustful eye. He looked paler than usual, and a depressing aura lingered around him. His eyes were black, and the skin beneath them looked bruised, but despite his pitiful state, her fear didn't ebb away, even after being chased away from Emmett once, he had come back, she didn't trust him, and she probably never would.

"Bella-." He said softly, stepping forward, but she raised her hand, stumbling back, her eyes widening. "_Stay back_." She snapped, fear ebbing through her body, her throat tightening. But it didn't seem to faze him, because he raised his hands, as if such an action would console her growing nervousness, as if it would mean any sign of peace when those very hands had caused her so much pain and disgust before. "Bella, just let me-" He pleaded, but all she could see was the lessening distance between them, the closer he was, the feeling of helplessness returning.

"Emmett!" She screamed, gasping in fright when her view was blocked unexpected, a body appearing before her. She saw the thick arms and the well-cut muscles of his back and relief rooted in her mind as she stepped closer to him, her hands shaking as she hid behind him, away from Edwards eyes.

"Bella please, just listen to me." Edward begged from around him, but she cringed, shaking her head. "There's nothing to talk about." She answered her strong voice wobbling. "Dammit Bella, I love yo-".

Then he was gone, a snarl ripping through the room as Emmett's body darted forward, his hand wrapping tightly around Edwards neck. "Don't you dare" He growled, "You're a liar, and to call your feelings love, after what you did to her last night. She was hysterical!" He roared.

Edward snarled at him, the tightening grip over his neck causing webbing cracks to gather over his skin.

"This would've never happened if you hadn't touched what didn't belong to you; you opened Pandora's Box, now you have to deal with the consequences."

Bella's eyes widened at the threat, and she gasped. "Those weren't consequences." She cried, "You hurt me Edward, how can you blame anyone else but yourself for what you did!" His black eyes turned to her, and he blinked sadly. "It's because I love you Bella, that I can never let you go." He gasped when Emmett's grasp tightening, his skin beginning to indent and tear.

"I should've killed you." Emmett bared his teeth, shoving his brother into the wall, debris falling to the floor at his feet. "How dare you come back into this room, how dare you talk to her! You don't deserve to breathe the very air she does after everything you've put her through, after how much you've beaten her down!"

The noise had attracted the attention of the household and Bella flushed as everyone filed into the room, their eyes grim. Alice rushed across the room, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so _sorry_ Bella." She breathed brokenly, "I should've paid attention, I should've seen this coming." Bella shook her head, smiling sadly. "No one could've stopped this Alice, don't blame yourself for someone else's sins.

She wrapped the sheet tighter around her, and stepped further back, her eyes lowered. She hated the attention, but even she wouldn't dream of intercepting Emmett. She half expected Carlisle to intervene, but he only held his wife tightly, consoling her quite sobs, his eyes cast away, as if he were wiping his hands clean of the situation. The thought was frightening; that Edwards's actions had driven him far enough to wipe his hands clean.

"What makes you think you have the right?" Emmett snarled, releasing his neck so he could speak, but no words came from his mouth. Instead the answer came from behind the group. "Well, he had her first; she can't mess with Vampires and not expect to get bitten." They all turned eyes to the tall blond at the back, her arms folded over her bosom. Her sharp eyes stared at the pair. Bella could feel hurt swell in her chest, having expected Rosalie to find some sort of understanding due to the similarity of their attacks, but it seemed she was still driven by revenge.

Even Emmett had frozen in shock at her words, his fingers unfurling as he stared at the women who used to be his wife. He tried to find words, but none came, the two people he used to call his family were very quickly becoming more unfamiliar than a pair of strangers.

Esme broke out of her husband's grasp, her eyes wet with unshed tears as she stared at the crumbled form of her first step-son, then at the form of her first step-daughter, her heart breaking at her next words "Get out of my house." Esme whispered, pointing at both Edward and Rosalie, their eyes widened in disbelief. "Get your belongings and leave, you've both driven this too far for there to be any way for us to live together and I won't have you doing this under my roof. If Emmett hadn't come home, you would've raped the women you claim to love, and _you_." She pointed at Rose. "You're so guided by your jealousy that you can't even recognize the terror she must be feeling, when you yourself have experienced it. I'm done, get out now!" They both made to decline, their mouths opening to argue.

"Now!" Esme cried. Her eyes closing in anger, squeezing shut as she heard their footsteps, then the shuffling in their rooms. Everyone had fallen silent, till finally they heard the slam of the front door, the house now empty of two people.


	19. Imperfect Perfection

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait guys, it was the weekend and things popped up. I got my hair cut though, now it's like Alice's, I love it! It's so light and comfortable, I think I may keep it like this! But anyway, we've seen them happy, but do our beloved couple face any problems, lets find out...**

Her stomach had begun to swell, a large bump which protruded from her body, as if she were harbouring a balloon beneath her skin. She cringed at her reflection, painfully aware of how uncomfortable she flt in her skin. She was huge, and it seemed with each passing day, her growing stomach was the only thing she could see.

It wasn't that she regretted it, she loved having this baby, she could already feel the protectiveness streak through her as she faced each problem that came with being pregnant. Every time she was sick, or her stomach cramped her mind would go on red alert that the baby was hurt, Carlisle would have to take her through several tests just to insure that her insecurities and fears were ridiculous.

It wasn't so much the pregnancy itself that was bringing her down, and more the physical changes she was undergoing. She missed her old body, as odd as it sounded, she felt fat and wrong in so many places that it was impossible to consider herself attractive any more, and the knowledge that she still had eight more months too go sent a feeling of dread through her. Which led to the present problem.

It had been three months since the departure of the dreaded duo, and she had thought life would get easier, and in some ways it had. Emmett was more at ease, more relaxed, he was perfect in every way. She tried telling herself she was being unreasonable, that her feelings were ridiculous, but sometimes irrationality clouded her mind, and nothing; not even your own voice could quell the feelings you try to beat down.

Her self esteem had dropped to non-existence. Emmett hadn't done anything to evoke it, he had been perfectly normal as usual, he had supported her through the sickness and the mood-swings, he had been perfect to her. But it would do nothing to silence the voice in her head which would constantly remind her of how much more unattractive she was becoming, how she wouldn't be enough to please him soon enough, and she would immediately grow insecure over things such as her weight, the spots on her skin, the chance that her pregnancy would leave stretch marks. She wasn't able to dress as she wanted to any more, and every time she left the house she attracted whispers from the Forks people, which only proceeded to break her down further. It was petty, and inside she knew she had no grounds for it, it was unfair to doubt him after everything he had done for her, but it had been two weeks since they had made love, and she was beginning to worry that he had lost interest, they had never gone this lone without. She would never have imagined how much she enjoyed being intimate with him, and her pregnancy was only heightening her needs, but his lack of offering was driving her mental, Maybe he had truly realized how much she lacked compared to Rosalie. maybe he wasn't attracted or eager any more.

Even Alice with her all-seeing eye and her comforting words could do nothing to quell the steadily growing fear.

...

"Bella, seriously you need to stop this." Alice whined, irritated despite the fact that she understood her sisters worries. But even after telling her and attempting to reassure her, Bella refused to listen. She flung herself back on the bed, wincing when the support groaned its protests at the sudden weight added.

Bella ignored her, sitting in the dresser stool, her previous hopes to go out into Port Angeles with Alice disappearing. her head bowed as she stared at the garment in her hands, she now wore nothing but one of Emmett's T-shirts and a pair of plain-white panties "They don't fit me." She breathed disappointed, staring down at the denim jeans, biting her lip to hold back the urge to cry. They had fit her a few weeks back, but now the fly refused to close, and the visible sign of her body's growing size was another reminder of her frustration at her relationship with Emmett. Alice groaned, rubbing her face in frustration, the sound caused an angry frown to mask across Bella's features. The house was empty of everyone but the two of them, Emmett and Jasper having left the previous day to go hunting.

"You don't _understand_, those were my last pair!" She snapped angrily, turning to stare at the small vampire, her ochre eyes ablaze.

A kick jolted her abdomen, and she looked down, pursing her lips as she settled her fast-beating heart, calming herself down. She placed her hands over her stomach, sighing, a smile settling over her face as she rubbed the skin.

"_Shush_." She breathed to the unborn babe, her eyes softening, "Mommy's sorry for shouting." She crooned, rubbing over the swollen skin gently. She felt the kicking settle into non-existence, and looked back up at Alice.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you Alice." She said softly, "I know I'm being irrational, it's just-." She swallowed, her eyes tearing up. her hand lifting to wipe away the escaping droplets from her eyes. "Those jeans fit me last month, and now they won't even _close_. It's not even the fifth month and I'm fatter than ever, how much bigger will I get? Emmett hasn't touched me in two weeks. You and everyone else is acting as if it isn't a problem." Her voice cracked and she wrapped her arms tight around her chest, turning her head to the side as she tried to silence the tears which rolled persistently down her cheeks.

"Oh _Bella_..." Alice sighed sadly, standing from the bed, her hands wrapping around Bella's waist as she pulled her forward into a hug. "Bella, I know you think its the end of the world, but you have to understand that this is normal for a pregnancy, Carlisle's a doctor, don't you think he would tell you if things were wrong, don't you think Esme would! The sooner you accept the changes the happier you'll be. And if you're truly worried about Emmett then _talk _to him, you can't expect him to know these things, he's a guy. It would take Jasper _weeks _to figure out my thoughts if he didn't have his powers." Bella sucked in a breath, her watery eyes turning to the small black-head. A hesitant smile gracing her swollen lips, seeing a sliver of truth and hope in her words

"He absolutely adores you Bella, how can you not see that. I know you think that he's not interested, but its not true. If you want to get through this you need to talk to him, and you need to trust that he'll see through your emotions and understand the meaning behind your words. I know you've heard it before, but you need to communicate with him, it's important."

Alice's words made sense, but it scared Bella to think she had to approach Emmett over this petty problem, would he think her childish? Would he think her clingy? Childish perhaps... But she could tell that what had once been small had now grown into a mountain, and if she didn't fix it now it would grow even bigger, till it exploded and Emmett didn't deserve that, not when he had no clue over the problem.

"Bella." Alice whispered, framing her hands over Bella's face gently and tilting her face down. "You need to learn to talk to him, both of you have come from relationships where talking was non-existent, but its so unbelievably important that you communicate. You're going to be parents, you need to learn this before the baby comes." Bella nodded, swallowing down her stress, her decision already made, knowing that if she avoided this it would only end badly.

"Good." Alice smirked, She turned away and Bella's brow furrowed in confusion as she picked up her phone, opening it and clicking the screen several times till the Screen flashed and a small green symbol appeared over the screen.

She pressed it to her ear calmly, looking at Bella and smiling when whoever was on the other end of the line picked up.

"Emmett hey_!_" Bella's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly, reaching for the phone, but Alice pressed her palm against Bella's forehead, holding her back.

"Yes every thing is fine, I'm going to need you to come home, Bella needs to talk to you." She frowned, her chest contracting as she heard a murmur on the other end, before the call ended.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you'll thank me when you've fixed this." She walked Bella to the door and pushed her out, pointing to the room on the opposite end of the corridor.

"It will be fine." She reassured when Bella cringed at her, a hand settling across her stomach nervously. She swallowed, nodding and turned as the door shut again, walking slowly to the opposite end of the corridor. The house was deathly silent, but it echoed louder than anything she had ever felt in her life.

A half an hour passed in the closed silence of the room, she had switched on the side lamp to gain some light in the room. Each sound made her jump nervously, and she paced, sorting through her thoughts, planning what she would say.

But when the door suddenly opened, and a head poked in, amber eyes scouring the room searchingly and landing on her, her previously planned thought's scattered.

"Bella?" He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. His large body filled her vision, and she was immediately dazed by his presence. He smiled at her from across the room. She swallowed down her nervousness and stood a little straighter.

"Alice said you needed to talk to me... What's wrong?"

She glanced away, taking in a deep breath before turning back and clutching her arm. Her eyes flickering up. She opened her mouth, trying to remember what she had planned to say, the perfect speech she had prepared. But no matter how much she tried, no words would come forth, something seemed to keep her silent, call it nervousness of fear, she couldn't remove it. He was such a large entity in the room, a presence which overcame her very being. This huge obstacle that kept her from him, she wanted it gone, she wanted to be happy again, content.

Her silence had him worried, and he stepped forward, frowning slightly at the way she seemed to tense at his approach. His hand reached out, a nervousness bubbling in his stomach. "Bella?"

"Why haven't you slept with me these past two weeks?" She blurted out, Her cheeks flushing as she realized what she had just said, her eyes widening as she glanced at him nervously.

He stopped, his eyes widening at the unexpectedness of her question, finally he smiled bemused and laughed. It was so unlike her to ask such things, he couldn't help but grin at the awkwardness. "What's this really about Bella, I know you well enough to know that Alice wouldn't have called me home if that's all you wanted to ask me." She frowned, and rubbed her face tiredly, finally looking up at him.

"Am I not- good enough any more?" She breathed, staring at him, her frowned wider, confused. "I mean, I get it. You're used to flawless skin, perfect curves. So it must be pretty difficult to go from that to this." She indicated down the her large stomach, his shirt managing to hide her swollen breasts and the scattering of spots over her chest.

His humour was slowly fading with each word she uttered, and he shook his head, "What are you talking about?" He asked shocked. She gritted her teeth, frowning.

"I'm talking about..." She spat angrily, her face heating up. "I'm talking about the fact that most of my clothes have stopped fitting me, I'm getting fatter with each passing day. My skin is filled with spots and I feel ugly." Her eyes watered, her lips shaking as she clenched her fists. "And to top it off, you haven't-" Her rant ended suddenly she felt two cold lips swallow her words, pressing against her mouth. He picked her up and pressed her against the wall. She yelped as her shirt dragged up, the cold plaster pressing against her back. Her hands settled on his chest as he broke away, his head bowing to press into he neck.

"Don't do that. It's not true Bells." He breathed into her neck, shaking his head against her skin. He sounded devastated by her words, as if they had hurt him instead of her. She frowned, looking away, her bottom lip trembling.

"It's true though." She answered softly, jumping when he looked up.

"No Bella! It's not true!" He snapped angrily, his jaw tightening, his arms tightening around her. "How could you ever think it's true!"

"What about it isn't true!" She hissed, her eyes narrowing as she glared at him, pushing her palm against his chest angrily. "What am I supposed to think Emmett! You're usually all touchy and affectionate, then suddenly you're not! And its when my stomach begins to grow, and my mood swings begin, how do I stop myself from assuming! I feel fat Emmett and you not touching me adds to the problem." She swallowed, giving up on her efforts of pushing him away, slumping against the wall and glaring at him, ignoring the twinge of guilt when his amber eyes saddened.

You're not fat, you're pregnant, there's a difference" He said softly. She stared up at him, her anger melting away in exchange for a feeling of hopeless anguish. "If I'm not fat, and you don't have a problem with how Look, then why haven't you touched me for _two weeks_, what have I done Emmett to suddenly make you not _want _me!"

He looked away, sighing in frustration. "It's never been that Bella! Dammit there will never be a day where I won't want to slam you against the wall and make you scream, but you're pregnant, and lately I noticed that you feel weaker and more tired, I thought that if we had sex whilst you were pregnant that it might harm the baby and it might mess with your body. Dear God, if I had known this would happen, I would have told you, I'm sorry." He shook his head, setting her down on the floor and scratching his neck.

She was speechless, her eyes wide, mouth open in shock, not having ever expected his answer to be so simple and harmless. She felt her love for him swell, suddenly she burst into a fit of giggles, not able to resist the urge to hug him.

"Emmett honestly, you have to be the only vampire that has the ability to make me laugh so much." He relaxed into her hug, and she shook her head, her earlier stress melting away. She squeezed him, although the touch must've been as light as a feather too him, and pressed a kiss against his chest, the only place she could reach from her present height.

"So-." He said suddenly, "Will it?" She chuckled, leaning back to look at him, shaking her head in amusement. "Of course not Emmett, we just have to be gentle, that doesn't mean we won't be able to have sex for this entire pregnancy, I don't know how you thought you'd be able to go that long without." He grinned mischievously, leaning down to press a kiss against her lips. She melted against him, humming happily.

"So can we- Can we do it now?" He asked hesitantly, and she glanced up at him, blushing as she grasped his wrists, pulling him to the bed. He grinned, chuckling and she gasped as he lowered her to the bed, the shirt she was wearing disappearing to the floor, accompanied quickly by his denim Jeans and Black shirt.

Her knelt above her, his hand settling beside her head, and she quickly took advantage of his closeness, her hands framing his face as she dragged their mouths together. Her hormones were going haywire with the knowledge that she was finally getting what she wanted from him.

She huffed irritably as the baby-bump got in the way, and glared at him as she heard him laugh, his face lighting up into a grin as he shifted up. She pouted angrily, confusion setting in as he pulled her to her feet.

"Emmett, wh-" She gasped as he moved behind her, his hands settling over her swollen stomach, pulling her back against him. She leaned back against him, letting him do what he wanted, relishing the feeling of his hands moving over her skin. It felt nice, normal, and she sighed, her eyes closing as his fingers brushed the underside of her breasts.

Suddenly, her body jolted, her back arching as his fingers tweaked the peaks of her breast, her eyes flying open in shock, a whimper falling from her lips at the unexpected sensation that the movement evoked. She had never been a breast person, the touches had felt nice in the past, but not this good. It seemed her reaction had caught Emmett by surprise; his hand froze, hovering over her flesh.

She arched, pressing against him, her eyes flickering up into his gaze and she caught his questioning thoughts, answering with a moan. His jaw tightened as he explored her, her reactions more intense than the had been in the past, and neither could decide whether to blame it on the lack of sex these past few weeks, or whether her pregnancy had caused her nerves to go haywire.

A constant series of sounds came from her, despite her efforts to try and silence herself, from moans to mewling to heavy pants, she couldn't manage the task, and from the stiff bulge pressed against her backside, she could feel the effect it was having on him.

He pulled her back, and she yelped as her body moved back, her balance shifting as he sat down with her on his lap. His knees fit between her thighs, and she gasped as he spread her legs using his thighs, cold air brushing against her core. She could feel how wet she was from how cold the air felt against her, her hands gripping his back.

"Em-Emmett." She choked out, flushing at how exposed she was, her breasts open to the air, everything on her body was so easily accessible to his hands from this position, and he made it blatantly obvious from the way his hand ran from her breasts over the swell of her stomach, his fingers rubbing the skin tenderly.

"God help me." He breathed, pressing a kiss beneath her ear. "You're beautiful Bells." She tried to object, but he interpreted.

"No Bella, I don't get how you would think you're not. You're body looks amazing, you're glowing, you're hair is so much thicker than it was before, you're carrying life, that's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen before." She swallowed, glancing down, a flush colouring her cheeks, a smile tugging her lips at his words. His hands settled down on her hips, pressing her down, her eyes widening in shock as she felt him rub over her backside.

"Not to mention how much I love these, his fingers dig into the skin of her hips, before moving up to cup her breasts.

"God, in fact I'm struggling to find anything wrong with your appearance, everything just makes me want you more." He sounded as if he was more talking to himself, his voice distant as his hand wandered over her skin, rubbing and kneading, driving her insane because he wasn't going where she wanted him.

She growled impatiently, grabbing his wrist and moving it further down. "Then shut up and do something." She gritted out desperately, her voice rough, a choked breath leaving her lungs as she finally felt his fingers slide across her wet skin, the cool, smooth sensation causing her body to buckle, slumping weakly against him. "Oh God." She mewled,her head falling back onto his shoulders as he pressed against her Clit. The small nub was hard with tension, the pressure of his touch causing her body to tense as pleasure coursed through her body, her eyes clenching shut.

She gasped as he began to circle the small button, rolling it beneath his fingers rhythmically, using the liquids which gushed from her entrance to make his movements smoother. Her back arched, only his hand on her hip keeping her down against him. She grabbed the back of his head, her heavy breaths turning into a series of moans and whines. Her thighs pressed against his legs, her hips rolling down against his hand.

Her release built, faster than she had expected it too, her mind shutting down.

"Yes..._Yes, Yes!_ _Oh God!"_ She cried out, her mouth falling open as her release crashed through her, her eyes squeezing shut. Her body twitched, wave after wave crashing through her body.

"Damn." He breathed against her ear, and all she could produce was a satisfied hum, shifting against him, her body still twitching in the aftershock. She felt him move slightly, before pressure pressed against her entrance, her body stretching as he pushing slowly into her. Her walls were still tight from her release, so the intrusion felt intense, her breathing picked up, and she struggled to keep up as he began to move, rocking up into her, grinding against her walls.

"Fuck." He hissed, his head tucking into her neck. She could feel his teeth slide over her skin, shuddering as he rolled his hips up into her, a broken moan falling from her lips. He felt huge inside of her, and her body felt full with him. After going two weeks without him, she never wanted him to stop. His hand settled over her stomach, and she reached down, lacing her finger with his.

"Bella, I'm close." He ground out, his voice muffled in her skin. She whimpered, pressing down as he thrust up. She pulled her leg up, settling a foot against his knee, spreading herself wider, and the changed position caused him to drive up, the head dragging along the roof, causing her to shudder, a multitude of sensations running through her body. She was so close, so so close, she just needed a tiny bit more. She whined, arching and grinding down.

His hand wrapped around her, holding her closer, the other hand reaching to roll the small nub above her entrance, massaging the bundle lightly as he rocked into her. Her body began to shake, her eyes closing as the sensations built.

She felt him swell inside of her, his hands pressing her down as he thrust up. Her insides warmed at the feeling, and the sensation of his release,mixed with the way his fingers pressed against her Clit caused her body to give in, submitting to the strong waves of release which threatened to break her.

Her hand gripped his in a death-hold as she shook, her body twitching as she collapsed against him, her breathing heavy, her skin sweaty and flushed.

He hugged her close, and she could feel his body shaking as he too worked through the aftershock of his release. He pressed a kiss against the back of her neck before pulling out and shifting so they were both lying on the bed.

"Don't know how I ever thought I was going to go without that." He said gruffly, his voice sounded tired, and she relished the fact that she had done that to him. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"You had nearly done it, guess your self control is limited." She teased, crying out in laughter as his hands poked her ribs. He pulled her against him, settling them against the pillows, a soft grin on his face as he gazed at her.

"I guess next time I should talk to you." He murmured apologetically, his amber eyes warm. She felt exhaustion setting into her bones, her eyes getting heavier as she burrowed into the soft material of the pillows, humming softly in agreement. Her eyes closed, and she laced her fingers with his, pressing his hand over her stomach, a smile over her mouth.

"I love you Bella." He murmured after a few minutes, and she peeked an eye open tiredly. She wanted to give a full speech, tell him how much she adored him, how much he meant to her, but she was too tired, and words were meaningless.

"I love you too.." She breathed, "Now shut up, I'm trying to sleep." She fell asleep to the sound of his laughter and the feel of his hands wrapping around her waist, the duvet covering them.

**A/N: I am so unhappy with how I wrote this, so if you didn't enjoy it, I'm to blame, my writing was really suckish with this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be better ;) hope you enjoyed our chapter, see you next time.**


	20. Little bundle of perfection

Her body ached, and exhaustion lingered at the tips of her vision, but all she could pay mind to was the tiny bundle in her arms, the light weight which hadn't been there a half an hour ago. A tiny, chubby hand clutched at her ring finger, and the softness of his skin felt so nice against her finger, like fresh silk. Despite the fact that his eyes were closed, she knew that two blue eyes were behind his small eyelids.

Emmett had been shocked by the eye colour, transfixed as his gold eyes gazed into a blue replica, so had Carlisle, they hadn't expected Emmett's human genes to carry through into their child, having expected brown or gold eyes, not blue. But as soon as the tiny bundle had gazed up at the two of them, blue instead of gold, bright and angelic, Emmett's breath had stuttered, his large and intimidating form transforming into a large, soft bear. She was just happy to have something of Emmett that no one else could have, happy to be blessed with something so precious. Knowing that Emmett had most likely abandoned the hope of ever having a son, knowing she had given him the chance filled her with happiness.

He was a little angel, with a small tuft of blond hair sprinkled across his scalp, and from the second Carlisle had placed him in her tired arms, she had been in love. The pain that bringing him into the world had brought her was forgotten the second his bright blue eyes gazed up at her. His small fingers grasping at air, as he squirmed, tucking his head against her skin. Carlisle had explained that despite his human appearance, he would have to be given blood, milk wouldn't be sufficient substance, that perhaps when he had grown he would learn to depend on human food. Emmett as usual had been fine with it, and so had she, they wanted nothing but the best for their son, he wouldn't face self-hatred, she would never allow him to think himself a monster for the fact that his parents were different, he would never be a Rosalie or an Edward, she would teach him to love life.

He looked so delicate in her arms, small tuft of blond hair, baby blue eyes so Vulnerable and Reliant on the warmth of her bosom and the presence of his father, hovering over the two of them like a protective barrier. A sense of caring made her curl her arms tight around his tiny body, wanting to shield him from the faint breeze coming in from the window, from the bright rays of sunlight that made him squint, as if such innocent things were enough to shatter his fragile being.

Carlisle had left the room, granting the small, odd family their privacy, and Bella finally allowed her lip to tremble, the situation making her solid resolve shatter as she realized that she held a life in her hands, a responsibility. Her head bowed as she burrowed her nose into her son's clothed body, clutching him tight against her breast and giving a happy sob, silently thanking God for the two beautiful Blessings in her life. Her hand wrapped around his small body, and she ran her other hand over his hair.

Two think arms wrapped around her body, and she felt the solid expanse of Emmett's chest press against her back, his breath whisper against the skin of her cheek as he burrowed his nose into her hair. Her breath hitched as she felt his smile pressed into her skin, branding his lips into the surface of her body.

"Thank you." He said gently, and she could hear the tremor deep in his words, the slight wobble of his words as he fought between laughing and crying. "Thank you so much Bella." She leaned back, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He grinned, before looking back down at their son, his closed eyes fluttering open, two bright blue orbs gazing up at the two of them.

"He's so beautiful." She breathed, awed. Her hand ran along his cheek, feeling the flawless, soft expanse of his skin.

"Like his mother." Emmett said, his voice teasing. She chuckled, shaking her head, and felt a kiss press against her cheek, leaning back against Emmett's body as she gazed down at their boy.

The door clicked, and both looked up as the rest of the Cullen family and Charlie entered, everyone wore an expression of wariness, as if afraid their presence would shatter the peace, and upon seeing Bella's smiling, tired face, their bodies relaxed. Alice rushed forward, leaving Jasper near the back as she bent her small body over Bella and the small clothed babe. She giggled as a chubby hand reached up and wrapped around one of her strands of her hair, clutching tightly. The sound caused a domino effect, because as soon as Alice's face twisted into a grin, a giggle fell from the small face, a smile curling along her son's lips, earning a matching grin from his father.

The sound broke the tension in the rest of the room, and soon Bella was surrounded b people, Esme gently petting her face with a cool towel, muttering soothing words in her ear.

Jasper clapped Emmett on the back, smiling, and despite the soft, inaudible words, from Emmett's answering grin, she could guess what his words had been. She looked up, catching her father's gaze, and gently held out her clothed son, smiling tenderly.

"Hold your Grandson Dad." She urged, and despite knowing Esme and Carlisle deserved to hold him, she wanted Charlie to be the first.

Charlie flushed, and from the shake of his head, she could already see his refusal, but at seeing her pleading gaze, he relented. His awkward hands gently and hesitantly moving to wrap around the tiny boy, his large, wrinkled palm cradling the tiny head. Silence filled the room as the old, haggard man, which hardly ever smiled, and was always awkward, held his grandson for the first moment.

Charlie was speechless, amazed and awed by the tiny being, his heart easily captured by his blue eyes and tiny body, that already he couldn't find any resentment in how the child was conceived. He managed a smile, his moustache twitching up as he stared at the child, receiving a curious stare in response.

After a minute he handed the small babe into Bella's arms, and took a step back, nodding in approval at Emmett, almost as if to give his blessing over the two of them.

"What are we going to call him?" Emmett said quietly, his hand stroking Bella's arm as he reached another hand forward to press a finger against his Son's hand, smiling as the tiny hand curled around the small digit and clung tightly.

Bella thought silently, musing over names that might fit him, her lip curling in thought. She had researched names, spent hours, the pair of them, scouring every name, in search for the perfect one and despite the beautiful names she had come upon, only one had sparked her interest.

"Kellan Mathew McCartney Cullen." She said gently, smiling, "He'll be just like his father." She felt Emmett's hand crawl around her waist and press her tighter to his chest, hugging her close.

"He will try hard in everything he does. He will be a hard worker, and won't give up easily. Stubborn. Strong. He will love his friends and family" The group sighed at the name, Esme enveloping Carlisle in a hug as she fought tears, smiling at them. Bella continued.

"He won't be a big fan of school." Charlie clucked his tongue, chuckling at her comment, and she couldn't help but grin.

"People will always underestimate him. He'll love challenges like his father. Blessed with loving friends, and a supportive family." She was interrupted by Emmett, his voice carrying over her shoulder.

"Like every boy, he won't always get what he wants, but he'll learn that he doesn't always need such things to be happy. Like his mother, he'll learn from his mistakes and won't make them twice, but most importantly he'll take life day by day. He'll realize that beauty is not skin deep, and that although the world will spit in his face, that he'll always have a hand to hold, and a shoulder to cry on."

Esme wailed, burying her face in Carlisle's chest as her chest shook, and everyone else chuckled at the woman's melodramatic reaction.

"It's perfect." Emmett breathed, pressing a kiss to her cheek, but her face sneakily turned, and she caught his mouth, a grin curling along his lips as he returned the sentiment. Charlie shook his head, and Jasper gagged, but his expression turned shock as Alice pulled him down into a kiss as well, cutting off his thoughts. A cry breaking them all apart. Bella chuckled, turning her attention back to Kellan, bringing him up to her face and peppering his cheeks with kisses. His cries ceased, and he fell silent one again, his nose scrunching as he sneezed, the action making every girl croon in awe.

"He's perfect." Emmett said, his words almost silent and unheard, but she heard it in the silence, humming her agreement, her ochre eyes trained on the little bundle in her arms. A yawn fell from both mother and son, and Bella felt her eyes droop as she leaned back against her fiancé.

"He is." She said in agreement, smiling, "Our little bundle of perfection."

Everyone nodded, pouting when Carlisle ushered them all out, muttering about Bella needing her rest and that they all would have a chance to see her in the morning.

The door clicked as it closed, leaving them alone once again, except this time she was on the edge of slumber, no longer fighting the oncoming exhaustion as it drowned her.

"He'll have a perfect life, I can barely wait." She breathed, her eyes closing as she settled her head against Emmett's shoulder.

The last thing she heard was Emmett's voice in her ear, his arm around her waist.

"You were so brave Bells, sleep; I'll protect you and Kellan, never let anything take you away from me."


	21. Author Note

Hey readers!  
Thank's for Reading this note it is important.  
I'm putting this story on halt for a while, I have other story idea's I want to get down and this one needs a bit of time to freshen in my mind, as I have lost passion and inspiration. However, I won't close it yet, I still feel there is so much more to write, which is why I am putting it in Hiatus.  
I am very sorry, and hope you will understand and still continue to read my other Bella/Emmett **STORIES**.  
All my Love  
TheUnknownPerson


	22. AN: Sequel now posted!

Hey guys! New sequel to this story is now posted! It follows a different ending thus the deleted last chapter of this story. Bell's is still human and its set a few years in the future!


End file.
